Constelación De Verano
by ASKero1997
Summary: En su décimo octavo verano Mabel y Mason Pines mejor conocido como Dipper, regresan una vez más a ese lugar que tantas aventuras y misterios albergaba, al mítico pueblo de Gravity Falls. Es además su último viaje, antes de comenzar la universidad, ¿Podría ser la despedida para este par y los habitantes del misterioso poblado?
1. Geosmina

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Geosmina**

 **.**

* * *

El olor a pino y geosmina le inundaron las fosas nasales en cuanto puso un pie fuera del autobús.

Dio una inhalación profunda, permitiendo entrar a sus pulmones la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y fue como si regresara en el tiempo a cuando apenas tenía 12 años y por primera vez había olido ese aroma.

-Hey Dip ayúdame - escuchó la cantarina voz de su melliza detrás de él, sosteniendo un par de maletas, todavía en la puerta sin poder bajar ya que el castaño obstruía la pasada.

-Muchachos, bajen rápido por favor - pidió con un tono un tanto molesto el chofer.

\- Oh si, lo siento, ya bajamos señor - se giró y sin mucho esfuerzo levantó la valija, Mabel infló las mejillas y con nostalgia observó a su hermano.

¿Dónde había quedado su escuálido hermanito menor?

Los años no pasaban en vano.

El autobús se alejó dejando tras de sí una nube de humo y polvo, la cual distorsionó la silueta de ambos chicos.

-Estamos aquí...- dijo él.

-Así es...- le contestó ella haciendo lo mismo que el castaño momentos antes y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

\- Y esta es la última vez...

\- No pienses en ello Bro-Bro - la fémina puso una mano sobre el hombro de su consanguíneo y le sonrió - Sólo hay que disfrutarlo, ¿Si? Este debe ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas.

-Dudo que después del Raromagedón eso sea posible - bromeó él frunciendo la cejas y sonriendo.

\- Bueno por lo menos el segundo - atinó a contestarle mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces es hora de ir a la cabaña del misterio - musitó y acto seguido comenzaron a caminar en la carretera rumbo a dicho lugar.

Dipper cargaba sin ningún problema las maletas de ambos, aunque la de él pesaba muy poco pues no traía nada más que sus ropa y uno que otro artículo de higiene personal, sin embargo las de su hermana eran otra historia, estaba seguro que la más grande estaba repleta de sus zapatos y accesorios.

Levantó la vista y prefirió disfrutar de paisaje, el sitio apenas y había cambiado, por no decir que no lo había hecho en lo absoluto.

-Me pregunto si debimos haber traído a Pato - comentó de la nada su gemela.

-Ahora es demasiado grande, no habría cabido por la puerta del autobús, además estoy seguro que está pasándoselo genial en el hotel para mascotas.

-Oh claro que sí, lo anote para el spa- comentó emocionada y el de ojos ocre pensó que ese cerdo era afortunado de tener una dueña como su hermana, de lo contrario hace tiempo que ya se habría convertido en el desayuno de alguien.

Siguieron caminando por otros 15 o 20 minutos, hasta que lograron distinguir ese inconfundible y viejo letrero sobre la antigua construcción de troncos y tablas de madera.

Al acercarse más, los hermanos misterio observaron a un grupo de turistas salir del local, llevaban bolsas repletas de extraños suvenires y tomaban fotografías a diestra y siniestra siguiendo uno de los mapas que el establecimiento vendía.

Vieron entonces al nuevo gerente de la cabaña en la entrada despidiendo a los clientes.

-No olviden contarle a sus amigos y vecinos - les recordó agitando el brazo.

Soos no había cambiado mucho, seguía irradiando esa empatía y amabilidad, salvo que ahora tenía una barba de candado y vestía el característico traje del Señor Misterio en un tributo a Stanley, quien fuera su figura paterna más predominante.

Mabel corrió en su dirección sin pensárselo dos veces.

-¡Soos!- se colgó del cuello del hombre quien quedó congelado en su sitio, sorprendido.

-¿Mabel? Oh por Dios - la abrazó y dio un par de vueltas con ella en el pórtico, el suéter fucsia que colgaba de la cintura de la más joven revoloteo - Mírate, que grande y hermosa éstas, ¿Y tu hermano?

\- Aquí - Mason levantó la mano dejando las maletas a un lado - el traje te queda bien amigo.

\- Gracias, pero ven aquí hombre, dame un abrazo también - el más joven asintió y su viejo amigo aun sin soltar a la chica lo abrazó con fuerza - chicos realmente los extrañe, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

\- Lo mismo decimos - respondieron al unísono los Pines

-¿Y los tíos Stan y Ford? - preguntó el gemelo varón

\- Fueron al pueblo, ellos también acaban de volver hace unos días de su viaje en el pacífico - les contestó Jesús - pero pasen, saben que están en su casa. Su habitación sigue igual, así que pueden usarla sin problemas.

-Sí, gracias - el chico volvió por las maletas y juntos entraron a la cabaña.

\- Soos tenemos un montón de cosas de las que hablar - profirió emocionada la representante de la estrella fugaz.

Después de todo y debido a que sus padres habían optado por vacaciones familiares, los últimos tres años los mellizos no habían podido regresar.

La última vez que se habían visto, ellos tenían 15 años.

Y muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces.

Así que Mabel se llevó al hombre bonachón del brazo en dirección a la cocina, mientras tanto Dipper subió las escaleras rumbo al ático para dejar sus pertenencias.

En verdad la recámara no había cambiado en absoluto.

Tan nostálgico.

Dejó las valijas sobre la cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina también.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la escalinata observó todo a su alrededor todo se veía igual de raro y eso le alegraba.

Colocó sus manos en sus jeans y silbando bajo de una vez. Sin embargo cuando se disponía a entrar en la cocina, la cabeza disecada de un alce con seis ojos lo golpeó en el rostro y se sobresaltó.

-¡Doha!- gritó dando un paso hacia atrás y cayendo de sentón

-Oh perdona hombre, no me he fijado que estabas ahí... - profirió la persona que sostenía la cabeza, dejándola a un lado - ¿Dipper?

El chico reconoció al instante esa voz, era inconfundible para él.

-Hola Wendy - le saludó sonriendo mientras se levantaba ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Dipper!- gritó y lo abrazó en cuanto estuvo de pie y su corazón se agitó brevemente - Viejo, estas muy diferente.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, definitivamente la madurez estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su pequeño, aunque ya no tanto, amigo, ahora era una cabeza más alto que ella y su musculatura se parecía a la de Ford.

-Tú sigues igual, quiero decir en el buen sentido - musitó el de chaqueta azul observando a la Corduroy, quien seguía vistiendo si típica franela verde y jeans, en apariencia eran pocos los cambios desde la última vez, parecía que había dejado de envejecer.

Pero sin duda alguna seguía siendo hermosa.

-Gracias, supongo - le dio un amistoso golpe y ambos repararon en el detalle que todavía llevaban puesto el gorro del otro, los cuales solían intercambiar cada vez que los hermanos dejaban el pueblo.

Después de todo eran un símbolo de cuanto significaban el uno para el otro.

Sin duda los mejores amigos.

\- No pensaba encontrarte aquí, creí que ya te habrías desecho de esa vieja gorra, pero me alegra equivocarme - musitó el de hebras castañas sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo mismo digo - respondió ella devolviendo la gorra de pino a su dueño original y este imitó su acción y se miraron fijo durante varios minutos - Pensé que ya no volverían, ¿Y tú hermana?

Por una fracción de segundo la mirada de Mason reflejó tristeza pero supo disimularlo enseguida.

\- Esta en la cocina poniéndose al día con Soos.

-Genial - comentó emocionada - vamos entonces.

-Sí.

Y ambos fueron donde la melliza del chico y su amigo de gran tamaño.

Mabel casi tacleó a la leñadora cuando la vio y el resto de la mañana transcurrió entre atender a los turistas y la charla sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos en sus vidas esos tres años.

Por ejemplo Soos se había comprometido con Melody y la boda se celebraría a finales del siguiente mes.

Wendy había dejado la escuela porque "no era lo suyo" y además de trabajar en la cabaña, trabajaba en la taberna del pueblo.

Mientras que los mellizos les dieron la noticia que tenían un nuevo hermano de apenas 2 años y medio de nombre Blake.

Stan y Ford llegaron a la cabaña, después de haber ido a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo, a ambos les extrañó no ver ni a Soos ni a Wendy en el mostrador.

-De nuevo estarán haciendo el vago - profirió el de lentes a su gemelo quien ya comenzaba a refunfuñar.

-¡Soos! ¡¿Porque está sola la registradora?!... - gritó Stanley entrando a la cocina y quedando perplejo al ver a ese par de adolescentes castaños- ¡Niños!

-¡Tío Stan! - gritaron ambos y lo abrazaron al instante.

\- Que sorpresa, chicos ¿Cómo están? - los saludó Ford alegrándose de ver a sus sobrino-nietos también.

-Hemos querido caer de improvisto y sorprenderles, esperamos no ser una molestia Tío Stan, Tío Ford - habló Dipper rascándose la nuca.

-Que va, jamás, es bueno que hayan venido de nuevo.

-Pero tienen suerte de que este verano hayamos regresado, porque el bote se averió, de lo contrario estaríamos disfrutando de una hermosa playa del pacifico - agregó Stan riendo de manera estridente.

Y en menos de lo que pensaron el atardecer llegó y con ello la hora de cerrar la cabaña del misterio.

Wendy tenía que ir a su otro trabajo por tanto era hora de marcharse también.

Dipper la acompañó hasta donde había dejado su bicicleta.

-Es genial que hayan regresado Dip, lo digo en serio es grandioso verte de nuevo- lo abrazó de nueva cuenta y el correspondió.

Si hubiese sido el mismo de hace unos años, seguramente estaría híper-ventilado, pero ya no más.

\- Lo sé. A mí también me alegra-la estrechó fuertemente - Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿No?- musitó contra su cabello antes de que se separasen y ella se subiera a velocípedo.

-Claro que si compañero - le sonrió y puso un pie en el pedal de la bicicleta - oh, por cierto ¿Tienes planes, mañana en la tarde?

\- En realidad no ¿Por qué?

-Es mi día libre en la taberna, y hace tiempo que conseguí la película de Psicosis, ¿Te gustaría verla conmigo? ¿Qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos.

-Me encantaría, así que cuenta conmigo - respondió con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas por pensar en los viejos tiempos.

\- Perfecto. En fin hasta mañana Dip - se despidió antes de empezar a pedalear.

Mason observó a su mejor amiga hasta que la figura de esta se perdió entre los árboles.

-Los viejos tiempos... ¿Eh?- un sentimiento extraño se alojó en su pecho y recordó esa época.

Una en la que esa misma chica de cabello rojizo le había robado su corazón, sin su permiso, si esa época en la que se había enamorado por primera vez.

Y había sido rechazado también.

El de mirada ocre se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado observando el atardecer.

Ciertamente algunas cosas habían cambiado.

Pero otras no.

-Venga Bro-Bro iremos a comprar Nachos para la cena - le llamó su gemela agitando la mano desde la entrada.

-Si- respondió y regresó dentro, se sentía de buen humor y esperaba con ansias los siguientes días del verano.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	2. Gofre

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gofre**

 **.**

* * *

Las mañanas en Gravity Falls tenían un toque mítico, como si el mismísimo hecho de que los rayos del sol se colaran por las ramas de los pinos fuese uno más de los tantos misterios que en el existían.

O eso creía Mason quien se había despertado mucho antes que su gemela y se encontraba observando el amanecer desde su ventana.

Decidió que saldría a correr al bosque.

Por lo tanto se vistió de manera cómoda, tan sólo un conjunto deportivo color negro y zapatillas para correr

De un tiempo para acá se le había estado haciendo costumbre ejercitarse a primera hora del día.

Se dirigió a la cocina brevemente y comió un sándwich y una manzana antes de salir de la cabaña.

Se aseguró de que sus cintas estuviesen bien amarradas e hizo unos cuantos estiramientos.

Empezó entonces su carrera.

Disfrutó de la quietud del bosque y los leves sonidos que los animales producían.

Había extrañado todo eso, incluso salir de cacería de misterios.

Se preguntó entonces si se toparía con alguna criatura o fenómeno paranormal, como cuando era más joven.

Y creyó que de ser así no tendría ningún problema en afrontarlo, después de todo había memorizado ya los tres volúmenes del diario y había recibido clases por parte del Tío Ford los veranos anteriores.

Sin embargo para su leve decepción, nada fuera de lo normal ocurrió.

Llegó entonces a la carretera principal y corrió a lo largo de ella, hasta que vislumbró los edificios del pueblo.

No muchos establecimientos estaban abiertos a esa hora pero era normal, apenas serían más 6:30 am.

Todo se mantenía de la misma manera, las calles y aceras se veían igual que la última vez, lo único nuevo al parecer eran los anuncios y propaganda electoral, se sorprendió de ver la cara de Thompson en los carteles para candidato a alcalde, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

Hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a Wendy sobre el asunto más tarde y siguió con su camino.

Dobló en una esquina y chocó de frente con alguien.

-¡Dios! Fíjate por donde vas - bramó adolorida la chica de cabellos rubios, Dipper la miró un tanto asombrado.

\- Wow, ¿Eres tú Pacifica? - cuestionó viéndola de pies a cabeza, ella era la única en ese pueblo a quien no había visto desde los 13, ya que el verano siguiente al asunto de Bill ella se había ido a Liverpool a cursar la escuela media con unos parientes de su madre.

Se veía bastante diferente, más alta y menos ostentosa, o por lo menos la ropa deportiva que llevaba no resultaba tan llamativa como lo hubiese sido en antaño.

-Sí, ¿Quien...? ¿Pines?- le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

-Esta sí que es una sorpresa - él se incorporó y le extendió una mano a la fémina para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella aceptó el gesto y se puso de pie.

-Vaya, eso debería decirlo yo, no pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo - se sacudió el polvo.

Definitivamente había cambiado, su tono de voz ya no tenía ese tinte aristócrata.

Ya no era una princesa mimada.

Era sólo una chica común,

Dipper pensó que eso se ajustaba mejor a ella.

-Sí, bueno una coincidencia inesperada. ¿Qué tal te va? - inquirió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y tus padres?

\- Bien supongo, ellos están de crucero en el caribe - le contestó simple.

-Vaya, que extraño que no hayas decidido ir con ellos.

\- No mentiré diciendo que no me habría gustado hacerlo, pero tengo que concentrarme en la escuela este verano, ya que me voy a Yale.

-Wow, felicidades por entrar.

-Gracias

Hace cinco años nadie creería que en un futuro Pacifica y Dipper pudiesen llegar a tener ese tipo de conversación amistosa.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-Este año tú y tu hermana también entran ¿No? - indagó por cortesía y genuinamente intrigada la de melena dorada.

\- Así es, Mabel fue aceptada en UCLA en su programa de negocios - comentó orgulloso.

La chica sonrió de lado.

-Así que finalmente se decidió por algo así.

\- Si, le fue difícil decidirse por algo, ya sabes como es.

\- Me hubiese sorprendido lo contrario. Y ¿Tú...?

Sin embargo la pregunta de la heredera Northwest quedó en el aire ya que una melodía los interrumpió.

Se trataba del celular del chico pino.

-Lo siento, es Mabel - deslizó sus dedos para desbloquear la pantalla y contestar - Hey Mabs ¿Qué sucede?... Salí a correr. Estoy en el pueblo... Si yo los compro...

Y colgó.

-¿Te buscaban?

\- Si, y quieren que compre algunas cosas para el desayuno, así que creo que me marchó, debo llegar al supermercado.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos por ahí.

\- Deberías ir a visitar a Mabel.

-Tal vez.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego Pacífica - se despidió y se dirigió a la tienda a comprar las cosas que su melliza le acababa de encargar.

Una vez hubo pagado por los víveres el pendenciero le entrego el cambio y el castaño lo guardó en el bolsillo, de la bolsa de plástico sacó una paleta de hielo sabor piña, se le había antojado mientras compraba los gofres congelados.

Sabía que no debía comer eso tan temprano pero vamos, nadie lo estaba viendo.

Regresó de nuevo por la carretera y se adentró en el bosque, de alguna manera este se sentía un poco más "ruidoso' que hacía un rato.

No le dio importancia, tal vez era porque ya era más tarde y todos comenzaban a despertar.

Mason camino despacio por la vereda, no tenía apuro por llegar ya que sabía perfectamente que en cuanto su gemela le había colgado esta se habría vuelto a quedar dormida profundamente.

La bolsa se balanceaba al ritmo de sus pasos y la paleta de piña había desaparecido en un 60%.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño logró auscultar un crujido detrás de él, esto lo alertó un poco pero no logró ver nada.

-Habrá sido algún conejo - se dijo y continuó caminando.

Sin embargo sentía que alguien le miraba por la espalda.

-Espero que no sea el Siempre detrás - susurró para sí apurando el paso, logró visualizar la cabaña a lo lejos y suspiró un tanto aliviado, pero esa sensación de ser perseguido no se iba de su pecho.

Giro la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para asegurarse en que efectivamente nada lo seguía, o al menos, algo visible.

Salió del bosque, pero esa sensación de que algo lo acechaba no desapareció hasta que finalmente entró a la cabaña.

Probablemente sólo era su imaginación.

Dejó las compras en la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Mabs, traje tus gofres, están en la cocina — profirió al entrar, y recibió un gruñido por parte de su hermana, sonrió de lado y de la cómoda sacó ropa limpia —Un buen baño me vendría bien.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la ducha.

Tardó cuarenta y cinco minutos exactamente en asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Se miró en el espejo y con los dedos peinó su corto cabello castaño, al mismo tiempo inspeccionó su vello facial y consideró que todavía no requería afeitarse por completo, por lo que solamente delineó el contorno con el rastrillo, se limpió los restos de jabón con agua caliente y cepillo sus dientes.

Antes de salir del lavabo se colgó al hombro la toalla de baño y salió rumbó a las escaleras, iría a la parte trasera de la cabaña para ponerla a secar con el sol.

—Buenos días Dipper — le saludó Soos acomodando una propaganda.

—Hey— le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de salir.

En un cable de metal que pendía de uno de los tablones del segundo piso y un abeto cercano fue utilizado como tendedero improvisado por el menor de los gemelos.

—Hey Dipper — la voz del tío Stan le hizo girarse. — ¿Vendrás a desayunar?

— Tal vez más tarde, ya he comido algo hace rato.

—Perfecto. Necesito que me hagas un favor entonces.

— ¿Eh? Claro ¿Qué necesitas? — se acercó al hombre de avanzada edad.

— Ves esos troncos de allá, ¿Puedes cortarlos? Yo lo haría pero ya sabes el tiempo no perdona y mi espalda duele un poco el día de hoy.

—Está bien, déjamelo a mí — sonrió inflando el pecho con algo de orgullo porque su tío le encargase una tarea de "hombres" y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el hacha y los troncos— es hora de ver sí el ejercicio sirve...

* * *

Wendy se había levantado de buen humor y con unas enormes ganas de ir a su trabajo en la cabaña del misterio.

Y obviamente eso se debía a la presencia de los Pines.

Dibujó una sonrisa al ver su gorra.

Dipper realmente tenia cuidado de ella.

La acercó a su rostro para ponérsela y un aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, era una fragancia a cítricos, no demasiado dulce, más bien fresca y supuso que se trataba del zampo de su mejor amigo.

Rió levemente colocándola en su lugar y se subió a la bicicleta, si bien tenía un auto prefería no utilizarlo demasiado, dado que conociendo tan bien el pueblo como lo hacia ella, sabía que en verdad las distancias no eran tan grandes.

Se colocó los cascos de los audífonos y encendió el reproductor de su celular.

Comenzó a pedalear.

Veía como los pinos y abetos desaparecían por el camino de terracería que la acercaba hacia su destino

Llegó a la mitad de la tercera canción de Simple Plan que conformaba su lista de reproducción favorita.

Se detuvo y dejó su bicicleta donde siempre.

Meció su cabeza al compás de la música y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña, todavía no era hora de abrir, así que aprovecharía para saludar a sus amigos.

Cuando giró para llegar a la puerta lo primero que sus iris oliva captaron, fueron dos trozos de madera cayendo al suelo.

Alguien estaba cortando leña.

Levantó la vista creyendo encontrar a alguno de los señores Pines o a Soos realizando dicha tarea, pero quedó sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

Mason flexionó el torso para desprender el hacha de la base de madera donde ponía los leños, su pulóver negro y su gorra descansaban en una de las ramas del árbol que le proveía de una pequeña sombra y llevaba atada en su cintura la franela roja por lo que sólo quedaba en jeans.

La Corduroy paseó sus ojos sin poderlo evitar por el torso del más joven.

Si bien no era exagerado tenía unos músculos bien tonificados y que al menos desde donde la pelirroja se encontraba se podían observar a la perfección sus ABS, así como el hecho de que los brazos del chico eran engañosamente delgados ya que los músculos de estos se hinchaban cada que daban un golpe limpio y certero para partir la madera.

"Oh por Dios".

Era lo único en lo que la hija del varonil Dan podía pensar, ya ni siquiera oía la canción de su teléfono.

Recordó entonces como solía ser el físico del joven cazador de misterios y encontró diferencias abismales, pero no malas entre ambas.

Él definitivamente había crecido mucho.

—Wow— profirió esta vez en voz alta y eso logró llamar la atención del muchacho, quien se detuvo y se giró.

—Hola Wendy — la saludó dejando el hacha en la base y se acercó a la joven.

—H-Hey Dip— tardó unos segundos en reaccionar — ¿Qué tal todo hombre? — se esforzó por mantener la compostura pero sentía que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, le avergonzaba reconocer que había estado viendo tan "atentamente" el cuerpo de su amigo.

— Bien, el tío Stan me pidió que cortara la leña, pero vaya que es más difícil de lo que parece — rió rascándose el cuello totalmente ajeno a lo que provocaba en la mente de la mayor — pero seguro que para tu papá es como cortar una barra de mantequilla.

— Probablemente — concordó encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada — ¿Y los demás?

— Supongo que desayunado.

— Debería ir a saludar — dio un paso pero enseguida volteó a mirar de nuevo al representante del pino— ¿Tú no vienés?

— Adelántate, iré en cuanto termine.

— Bien — asintió y reanudó su retirada al interior del establecimiento.

"Santos goblins, ojalá el Sr. Pines le encargue más seguido cortar leña"

Pensó la de pecas pero enseguida se golpeó mentalmente.

"Wendy despabila, ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?"

Se reprendió y entró de una vez por todas.

"Tonta, tonta, es tu amigo, lo conoces desde que era un enano"

Se recargó en la puerta.

— Hey Wendy — le saludó Mabel cuando la pelirroja entró, sin embargo esta pareció no oírle, colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y se acercó a su amiga, las mangas del suéter amarillo que ostentaba en su cadera colgaron cuando se agachó para mirarle el rostro — Wendy ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas toda roja?

— ¿Eh? ¿Mabel? — por fin se percató de la presencia de la adolescente.

Y el sonrojó aumento al verse descubierta.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si, es sólo que me he cansado en la bicicleta.

—Oh ya veo ¿Quieres Gofres?

— ¿Ah? Sí, claro.

—Perfecto, vamos — la jaló del brazo para llevarla al comedor.

La representante de la bolsa de hielo respiró profundamente y se dijo así misma que debía olvidar lo que acababa de ver y que el sentirse de esa manera era normal.

Era lo mismo que cualquier chica sentiría si viese a un actor o deportista sin camisa.

"Pero es Dipper"

Ignoró ese último pensamiento y se dispuso a concentrarse en los gofres que le ofrecía la gemela mayor, prefería eso en lugar de pensar en el mellizo de esta y su torso desnudo.

"Olvídalo Wendy"

Sí.

Definitivamente era mejor si no pensaba en eso.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	3. Cotilleo

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cotilleo**

 **.**

* * *

Mason terminó con la tarea que el tío Stan le había encargado y regresó dentro de la cabaña no sin antes colocarse las prendas que se había quitado para no llenarlas de astillas.

Se olfateó, no olía tanto a sudor, gracias al cielo, pensó entonces que de haber sabido que cortaría leña podría haber pospuesto su baño.

Pero ya qué, se encogió de hombros y llegó al comedor donde se encontró con su gemela devorando los gofres.

— ¿Y Wendy? — inquirió al no ver a su pelirroja amiga por ningún lado.

— En la tienda, su turno ya comenzó — explicó brevemente la adolescente.

Entonces el chico pino miró la hora en su teléfono.

9:45 am

Se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde, cortar los leños le había tomado más tiempo del que creyó.

—Oh bueno iré a pasar el rato con ella mientras llegan los turistas... — dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Mabel lo miró y soltó un suspiró, en su mente se formó la pregunta de que si su hermano realmente había superado ese flechazo que había tenido años atrás por la mayor.

Él afirmaba que sí.

Pero sus ojos al hablar de ella le dejaban con la duda.

El castaño entró a la tienda sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Hey — le saludó ella levantando la vista brevemente de la revista que leía.

La situación bochornosa que había sufrido por culpa de sus pensamiento hacia el chico había logrado salir casi por completo de su mente.

— ¿Revistas para chicas?— soltó casual.

—Ya lo sabes, artículos tontos sobre citas, buena lectura de entretenimiento — ella iba a dejar el libro de lado pero él la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, puedes continuar, tenemos todo el día para hablar — le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

—Todo el verano Dip.

Y regresó a reírse de los escritos.

Dipper se sentó sobre el viejo barril junto al mostrador y observó a Wendy en silencio, ella realmente no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica de antaño, con su figura delgada, su tez blanca y esas lindas pecas en sus mejillas.

Lo único diferente era que ahora, su cabello era ligeramente más corto y sus facciones se apreciaban más maduras, pero que sin embargo seguían sin perder ese aire de jovialidad y amabilidad, ciertamente estas se mantenían similares a las de su yo de 15 años, incluso su expresión continuaba siendo relajada.

Contempló con cierta fascinación como los labios de ella se curvaron en una mueca burlona e irónica, supuso entonces que el artículo que estaba leyendo le había recordado algo, después ella arrugó la nariz en señal de que no concordaba con alguna opinión del escritor y el muchacho confirmó para sus adentros que ella conservaba esos pequeño tics faciales a pesar de los años, lo que causó que sonriera aún más.

Wendy reía y Dipper junto con ella, no porque supiera el origen de su risa sino por esta misma, ya que desde siempre la había encontrado contagiosa y encantadora.

Ciertamente la había echado de menos en esos años.

—Entonces... — profirió ella de pronto, habiéndose aburrido por fin de leer y mirándolo de nuevo — Cuéntamelo, ¿Que ha sucedido con tu vida estos años, amigo?

Si bien el día anterior habían conversado brevemente sobre acontecimientos importantes en esos tres años, aun había un montón de cosas por contar.

Además no era lo mismo charlar estando relativamente solos a hacerlo con Soos y Mabel o cualquiera al rededor.

— Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezar?— se rascó la barbilla y la de mirada olivo se percató de la ligera y bien arreglada capa de vello facial que se lograba apreciar en el rostro de su amigo, le quedaba bien — Mabel y yo nos graduamos el mes pasado de la preparatoria.

—Genial, y ¿Qué tal el baile de graduación?

—Raro, no lo sé todos lloraban — se carcajeó levemente — A mi cita se le corrió todo el maquillaje, parecía un mapache.

Ella volvió a reír.

— Que malo eres, pobre chica, ¿Sabes lo que cuesta ponerse esas cosas en la cara? — le pegó de manera juguetona en el hombro.

— Me consta, Mabel tarda siglos — se encogió de hombros — Pero es la verdad.

— Y ¿Era bonita? Me refiero a tu cita — indagó curiosa.

— Sí. Era muy linda. — afirmó y una sensación extraña se alojó en las profundidades del pecho de la Corduroy.

—Vaya hombre, sí que has mejorado con el tema de las chicas — expresó levemente sorprendida de que el chico no evitara el contestar.

Nada que ver a cómo habría reaccionado cuando tenía 12.

— Bueno después de Mary Anne, ya no siento pena al hablar de eso — dijo y la de pecas le miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Mary Anne?

— Fue mi novia durante el segundo año, terminamos a mitad del último año — declaró como si hablara del clima.

— Wow, no sabía que habías tenido una novia, eso Mabel ni siquiera lo mencionó ayer.

— Si, bueno no es algo que Mabs diría a los demás, a pesar de como es, ya que fue bastante ¿Cómo decirlo? Extraño, embarazoso e incómodo... Pero supongo que así son las primeras relaciones ¿no?

— En su mayoría si — cabeceó la muchacha, esa información había logrado asombrarla, pero era lógico, el menor de los gemelos no podía seguir siendo ese mismo niño al que una vez había rechazado.

Claro que él no seguiría enamorado de ella por siempre, eso debía de cambiar tarde o temprano.

La sensación extraña se mantuvo en su pecho.

—Por cierto, en el último verano que estuvimos aquí, no nos dijiste con quien habías terminado yendo a tu graduación, ese misterio realmente nos comió la cabeza a mi hermana y a mí — explicó él recargándose sobre sus codos y mirando fijo a su interlocutora.

—Eso... ¿Un misterio?— rió estridente — sólo debieron preguntar.

—Aunque quisimos, ese verano casi no te vimos, estabas demasiado ocupada con la universidad...

—Oh, es verdad...— recordó que ciertamente los había visto muy poco por arreglar los asuntos de la escuela, una que a fin de cuentas había dejado a la mitad.

—Entonces, ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

—Thompson — dijo sin más y la quijada de Dipper cayó dejando ver que estaba genuinamente sorprendido — No pongas esa cara tonto — volvió a pegarle — no te hagas ideas raras, fuimos en plan de amigos, su novia lo dejó una semana antes y mi novio igual, fue por eso que terminamos juntos.

—Ya veo —se rascó la nuca por haber dejado volar su imaginación — ¡Oh! Es verdad, antes he visto propaganda de él en el pueblo ¿Cómo es eso de que se ha postulado para alcalde?

— No lo sé, un día simplemente vino y dijo que se postularía, incluso a mí me sorprendió — musitó calmada — pero había mostrado interés en la política desde el colegio, así que supongo que estará intentando cumplir sus sueños.

— Ya veo, me alegro por el en ese caso — estiro los labios en una sonrisa socarrona y a Wendy esto le pareció, sólo un poco, tierno.

— ¿Y a qué hora fuiste al pueblo?

— Muy temprano, salí a correr y terminé allá, me encontré con Pacífica Northwest y Mabel aprovechó para pedirme los gofres que se han comido esta mañana — en listo sus actividades.

— ¿Viste a la chica Northwest? — preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas.

— Si, salió a correr también, realmente ha cambiado un montón, se ve más... Normal.

Por un momento la de franela pensó que diría hermosa, se alivió de que no fuese así.

Esperen ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada?

— ¿Normal?

—Sí, ya no se ve como una chica mimada, se ve más centrada, y creo que eso se ajusta más a ella, le he dicho que podría venir a visitar la cabaña...— otra vez esa sensación — Ah es verdad, no se lo he dicho Mabel, bueno lo haré más tarde.

— Veo que realmente quedó en el pasado tu repudio hacia ella — comentó la de cabello rojizo en un tono extraño.

— Si, después de pasar un tiempo con ella, te das cuenta que no es tan mala, Mabel lo dijo una vez y tuve que comprobarlo por mí mismo para creerlo. Además desde que su familia perdió su fortuna cambio.

—Eso es cierto.

— Lo que me sorprende y no había pensado hasta ahora, es ¿Cómo es posible, que sus padres hayan podido irse en un crucero, si ya no tienen su fortuna?

—Parece que hablaste bastante con ella — se cruzó de brazos — pero es sencillo de explicar, el Sr. Northwest invirtió en unos negocios hace un par de años y recientemente han vuelto a tener dinero, aunque haberlo perdido todo les ha dado más humildad o eso es lo que dicen los cotilla del pueblo — habló ella, tratando de entender porque se sentía de esa manera.

—Ahora entiendo, pero no sabía que te gustaba el cotilleo — sonrió y ella rodó los ojos.

—A mí no, a Tambry.

—Tenía que ser y ¿Cómo están ella y Robbie? — musitó inocentemente, recordando que estos habían dejado Gravity Falls el mismo verano que ellos dejaron de ir.

— Bien, volvieron el año pasado de Nueva York y a pesar de todo siguen juntos, sólo que ahora tienen un bebé.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso, ahora soy tía — dijo alegre, ignorando un poco sus raras emociones.

—Esa si no me la esperaba.

—Ni ellos, pero inesperadamente y afortunadamente para Tambers, Robbie resultó muy responsable, con sus ahorros compró la tienda de instrumentos y ahora la administra bastante bien.

—Eso es estupendo, me alegró por ellos — el castaño hace tiempo que se había olvidado de su rivalidad con el representante del corazón roto.

Habrían seguido conversando más pero una gran multitud de clientes entró siguiendo a Soos.

—Y esta, amigos, es la cabaña del misterio, aquí encontrarán las cosas más fascinantes y extrañas de Gravity Falls — entonó el hombre meciendo el bastón de un lado a otro.

—El deber llama — exclamó la mayor.

— Entonces iré a ver dónde está el tío Ford — Dipper se paró.

— Recuerda que veremos Psicosis — le dijo y él levantó el pulgar.

— Jamás lo olvidaría.

* * *

El ascensor se abrió y Mason salió de él, observó la figura de su tío en su escritorio, bastante concentrado en algo.

— ¿Qué haces tío Ford? — cuestionó acercándose al hombre, este se giró y le sonrió.

—Ven a verlo por ti mismo — musitó echándose hacia atrás en su silla para que el joven Pines pudiese observar lo que había en el mueble.

Los iris ocres del chico se encendieron.

—No puede ser, eso es...

—Creí que era hora de hacer otro — levantó el objeto de fascinación de su sobrino-nieto — un cuarto volumen del diario, con la información de las otras dimensiones y de los viajes que he hecho con Stanley.

—Es genial Tío Ford, ¿Me dejarás leerlo cuando lo termines?

—Claro que si chico.

—Genial.

—Por cierto, esa propuesta que te hice hace cinco años sigue en pie, la de que te conviertas en mi discípulo.

—Gracias tío, pero ¿Podría pensarlo? — hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, tomate tu tiempo, el verano es largo.

—No para mí, siento que es muy efímero — le devolvió el libro —Hmm... En realidad, tío Ford, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo...

El hombre lo miró y suspiró.

—Me hago una idea de lo que es, Mabel lo mencionó ayer... — se quitó las gafas y las limpio con la orilla de su suéter rojo.

—Entonces será más sencillo de explicar — sonrió un poco.

—Habla, te escuchó en ese caso...

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	4. Luna

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Luna**

 **.**

* * *

Mabel se sentó en el pórtico y jugueteó con unas hierbas que crecían al pie de los escalones.

Miró el cielo de Gravity Falls y pensó que era más bello de lo que recordaba, a sus oídos llegó el bullicio que los turistas hacían al entrar y salir de la cabaña.

Sonrió.

En verdad extrañaría un montón ese sitio, soltó un suspiró y se recargó en su mano izquierda.

— El último verano... ¿Eh? - profirió en voz alta. Y recordó lo difícil que sería volver al pueblo luego de entrar a la universidad.

Los veranos serían más cortos, la responsabilidades serían más grandes y en menos de lo que diese un parpadeo tendría que encontrar un trabajo.

Ciertamente la vida era maravillosa y cruel por igual.

Ella había estado asimilando la idea durante los últimos meses y podía jactarse con orgullo que de verdad lo estaba manejando con bastante madurez, incluso más que su gemelo.

Hizo un puchero al pensar en su hermano, él sí que estaba pasando un momento difícil.

—Hey campanita ¿Qué haces? - preguntó una profunda voz que conocía bien, la chica se giró y se encontró con su tío-abuelo Stan.

— Nada, sólo veo las nubes, mira, esa se parece a Pato — exclamó poniendo una de sus enormes sonrisas, la cual ahora ya no ostentaba los brackets, se los había quitado hace un par de años.

Stan la miró y sonrió levemente.

— Es verdad, se parece a un cerdo...— exclamó soltando una carcajada, mirando la nube —bueno, anda has un hueco para este viejo — la castaña se hizo a un lado y el mayor se sentó junto a ella.

Se quedaron en silencio observando el firmamento.

El ambiente pacífico podía embriagar a cualquiera.

Pero después de enfrentarse a ese triángulo demoniaco, lo ordinario, en la propia opinión de los Pines, resultaba sin más bastante aburrido.

—Tío Stan, ¿Por qué crecer significa alejarse de lo que a uno quiere?— preguntó de la nada la efervescente chica, su consanguíneo se dedicó a darle una profunda mirada antes de suspirar sonoramente.

— El crecer, no significa alejarte de lo que quieres niña, crecer es encontrar cosas nuevas que amar, si bien en momentos parecerá que pierdes tu punto de partida, conforme los años pasen volverás a ello sin importar qué, mientras conserves en tu corazón y en tu memoria, los recuerdos preciosos que hiciste con tus seres queridos no deberás tener duda de ello — al decir aquello miles de recuerdos le embargaron y creyó, por experiencia propia, en sus palabras — Sólo miramos a Stanford y a mí, a pesar de todo seguimos juntos como cuando éramos niños, puede que nuestras circunstancias y caminos de vida hayan sido diferentes pero seguimos conservando lo más importante, nuestra familia, y en eso van incluidos tu hermano y tú...

Mabel le miró sorprendida y se abrazó al brazo del ex-estafador.

—Hablas como el tío Ford — comentó colocando una cálida sonrisa.

— Supongo que las malas mañas se pegan niña — se rascó la nuca y metió su mano libre a la chaqueta gris, de su bolsillo sacó un par de trozos de papel — Por cierto tengo cupones para pays gratis ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

— Por su puesto, yo me apunto para esos pays, pero ¿No invitaras al tío Ford y a Dipper?

— Iba a hacerlo pero están teniendo una charla de "cerebritos" — le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra moviendo los dedos como si hiciera comillas, la pelicafé asintió y supuso que más que una charla de nerds, su hermano y su tío estarían hablando de "eso", pidió entonces al cielo que Ford pudiese aconsejar a su gemelo de buena manera y así brindarle un poco de paz.

Después de todo esa había sido su intención al comentarle sobre el tema al viajero ínter-dimensional el día de ayer mientras Dipper se despedía de Wendy.

Ya que la situación del menor de los gemelos misterio era mucho más complicado que el tema de crecer.

—Bueno más para nosotros— se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al hombre para ayudarlo a pararse.

—Entonces vamos al auto... — aceptó y si dirigieron al viejo vehículo.

* * *

El chico pino soltó un suspiro largo, había estado hablando durante un tiempo considerable y su garganta le picaba un poco a causa de esto.

— ¿Qué crees que debería de hacer tío Ford? — profirió el chico cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en un mueble cercano tras haber explicado lo que le atormentaban.

El de edad avanzada le observó y se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando concienzudamente en lo que acababa de oír.

—En mi propia experiencia, sólo puedo decirte que dejes de preocuparte, en este punto ya no vale la pena pensar demasiado sobre qué hacer, debes procurar disfrutar y olvidarte de si el tiempo es corto o largo — habló con voz calmada — Pero sobre todo, tienes que tener en cuenta de que nada está dicho aún, ¿Si? — tomó el diario sin terminar y posó su mano sobre el capítulo del raromagedón — Las cosas cómo el destino y el futuro no están tallados en piedra y a nosotros nos consta eso mejor que a nadie.

Dipper sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón — soltó y por primera vez pudo entender las palabras de Mabel.

Tal vez tenía que dejar de preocuparse.

La melodía de " Monster " interrumpió en el silencio que se había formado dentro de la oficina de Stanford, Mason sacó su teléfono y observó un mensaje de Wendy, que decía un simple.

 _Te espero afuera en 15, minutos_

Y se percató de que serían las 5 pm, el tiempo había volado sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se diese cuenta, al parecer habían hablado un montón.

Guardó el Smartphone en su bolsillo.

— Bueno gracias por hablar conmigo tío Ford, en verdad me sirvió

— Claro, no hay de que, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

—Sí, entonces me voy, he quedado para ver una película con Wendy — dio un paso pero se giró antes de salir — Por cierto tío Ford, ¿Puedes enseñarme más sobre el nuevo contenido del diario?

—Por supuesto, estaré encantado de darte clases.

—Genial.

Se despidió con un gesto e ingresó en el ascensor.

Al salir se encontró con Soos quien cargaba unas cajas con más cosas raras para la tienda.

—Hey, ¿Qué tal todo amiguito? — profirió el Sr. Misterio estirando los labios y llamando al chico como cuando todavía media la mitad de su estatura actual.

— Lo normal ¿Fue un buen día?

—Sí, estuvieron llegando muchos turistas, el inventario casi se agotó.

—Estupendo, por cierto ¿Has visto a Mabel?

— Se fue con el Sr. Pines hace rato, no dijeron a dónde iban, pero mencionaron algo sobre unos pays.

—Oh bueno, entonces dejaré una nota. Nos vemos Soos— se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a la cocina donde pegó un recado para sus familiares avisando que llegaría tarde.

Salió de la cabaña y se dirigió donde su mejor amiga había dejado su bicicleta esta mañana.

—Hey hombre, ¿Listo para "gritar"? — la voz de la Corduroy se escuchó a su espalda y se giró encontrándose con la figura esta.

— Claro.

— Entonces andando — pasó por un lado y cogió el manubrio del velocípedo.

— ¿Qué te parece si yo conduzco y tú te montas atrás? — preguntó deteniendo su andar.

Ella se lo pensó un poco.

— Claro, por que no.

Dipper se trepó a la bicicleta y esperó a que Wendy se colocara detrás de él, la de hebras rojizas sujeto por los hombros al menor para mantener el equilibrio.

— Agárrate fuerte — y comenzó a pedalear.

— Espero que recuerdes dónde está mi casa — dijo ella en su oído, sintiendo el viento cálido golpear su rostro.

El corazón del castaño se agitó sólo un poco.

—No te preocupes, no lo olvidaría —rió sin quitar la vista del sendero, sintiendo en su espalda el calor de la chica.

De nuevo la sensación de que era observado se instaló en su pecho, pero creyó que se trataba la leñadora.

Ambos disfrutaron del paisaje, por alguna razón este resultaba más hermoso para los dos.

En menos de lo que pensaron llegaron a la cabaña del varonil Dan.

El chico Pines se detuvo y la muchacha se bajó de un salto y buscó sus llaves en su bolsillo.

Entraron a la casa y las luces estaban apagadas.

— Buenas tardes — dijo el menor al entrar esperando encontrase con la familia de la fémina.

— No hay nadie, Dick esta con los marines, y papá se llevó a Liam y Jack a un campamento para "hombres" en Denver — le explicó ella riendo.

— Oh, ya veo, debiste mencionarlo antes... — eso quería decir que, estaban ¿solos?

Si todavía tuviera 12 estaría hiperventilando, pero había aprendido lo suficiente con Mary Anne, como para entender que la situación actual era sólo de simples amigos que pasan el rato en casa del otro.

Aunque mentiría si no admitiese que se sentía ligeramente nervioso, después de todo era la primera vez que estaban solos, sin nadie en kilómetros, desde hacía casi cinco años.

— Como sea, ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto, yo prepararé los snacks.

— Si — y emprendió el paso a la habitación de su amiga.

— ¡La película está sobre la cama, ve poniéndola! — alcanzó a oír la voz de pelirroja desde la cocina.

— ¡Ok! — vio la puerta con las dos hachas cruzadas y una W tallada en ella y la abrió.

Lo primero que notó fue que el lugar estaba más ordenado que la última vez, algunos muebles habían cambiado de posición y había otros nuevos.

Vio el vhs sobre la cama y lo tomó.

Pero lo que sin duda alguna llamó su atención fue la fotografía con todos los de la cabaña ese verano en que tantas aventuras vivieron, colgaba en un lindo marco hecho a mano junto a la TV.

Y debajo de ella otra foto, la cual logró sacarle una sonrisa aún más grande, esta era solamente de ellos dos en el verano antes de que dejaran de ir.

Paseó sus dedos sobre ésta, más específicamente sobre el rostro de ella.

Tan hermosa como siempre.

Dejó eso y se dispuso a encender la videocasetera.

Dejó escapar una risa al darse cuenta de que a pesar de los avances tecnológicos, ambos seguían compartiendo su predilección por lo viejo.

Metió la cinta y le puso pausa a la espera de que la dueña de la recámara arribara con las chucherías.

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

— ¡Piensa rápido!...— de la nada una bolsa de papas fritas voló en dirección a su rostro, pero logró atraparla justo antes de que lo golpeara— uhh buenos reflejos— silbó la de mirada olivo.

— Trajiste muchas cosas — musitó el cazador de misterios al percatarse de todo lo que había en la charola que sostenía su anfitriona.

Bretzels salados, mini donas glaseadas, más papas, chocolates y otra comida chatarra que no alcanzó a distinguir, además de un six de pitt-cola.

— Si, bueno creí que sería mejor si en lugar de ver solamente una película, tuviésemos una maratón. Tengo las cintas de Guerra de los mundos y Frankenstein originales.

— Genial, entonces será una buena noche — concordó él ayudándola a dejar las cosas en el suelo.

— Nos reiremos un montón...

Y su predicción estuvo acertada, se la pasaron carcajeándose de los efectos especiales, alabando los guiones y burlándose de los fallos argumentales.

A veces tenían que pasar la película porque la risa simplemente no les dejaba disfrutar lo mala que era.

Durante ese tiempo ambos volvieron a tener 12 y 15 años, como si hubiesen utilizado la cinta de Blendin y los años hubieran vuelto hacia atrás.

Los dos realmente estaban disfrutando del momento.

Wendy estaba sobre su estómago acostada en la cama y Mason se encontraba sentado en el suelo en posición india.

Después de otras dos películas más los ánimos decayeron un poco, por alguna razón la versión original del Exorcista no era tan divertida.

Resultaba incluso algo aburrida así que a ambos comenzó a entrarles un poco de sueño.

La pelirroja se levantó, necesitaba ir al baño, las latas de pitt le estaban cobrando factura.

— Ya vuelvo — musitó sin esperar una respuesta.

Se enjuagó el rostro para alejar el sueño, miró el reloj de su celular, serían casi las 11pm.

—Supongo que debo decirle que se vaya a casa — pronunció hacia su propio reflejó antes de regresar a su habitación.

Los créditos estaban en la pantalla y el adolescente seguía sentado en el suelo.

—Oye Dipper, creo que es hora de que regreses a casa — musitó despacio acercándose a él, sin embargo no recibió respuesta — Dip...

Pero el de mirada ocre se hallaba profundamente dormido.

—Vaya pero si te has quedado frito — murmuró la representante de la bolsa de hielo acuchillándose junto a su invitado, la pelirroja abrazó sus piernas y se dedicó a observar su cara atentamente.

Los rasgos infantiles casi habían desaparecido por completo y el rostro de ese niño que conoció hacia cinco veranos, estaba más que próximo a convertirse en un simple recuerdo.

Sintió nostalgia.

Se acomodó mejor y se recargó en su mano derecha, colocándose frente al pelicafé.

Tal vez debería dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Clavó sus quinqués verdosos sobre la figura del varón.

Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el cabello del mellizo más joven.

Tan suave.

De nuevo a su nariz llegó ese aroma que estaba impregnado en su gorro y sin pensarlo se acercó a él para disfrutarlo más.

Ese aroma a cítricos realmente le gustaba, quizás debería de preguntarle la marca del shampoo una vez estuviese despierto.

Con lentitud y cuidando no despertarlo llevó sus dedos a la zona de la frente y agradeció que la gorra del pino se hubiese caído al suelo hacía rato mientras se burlaban de una de las escenas, ya que esto le permitía hacer lo que quería con más facilidad.

Movió en flequillo del muchacho y contempló con fascinación esa rara marca en forma de la Osa mayor.

La dibujó con su índice y recordó cuando él se la había mostrado por primera vez en aquella fiesta.

Tan lindo.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el filo del colchón, donde también descasaba la de él.

Se acercó tanto que solamente un par de pulgadas los separaban.

A la mente de la Corduroy llegaron los recuerdos de ese día.

—De verdad te eche de menos —le dedicó una mirada cargada de emociones, rememorando como había estado añorando su compañía en esos años, vamos que ni siquiera los correos con los que habían mantenido un contacto esporádico se comparaban a esto, a tenerle así, frente a ella, riendo, respirando y hablándole.

Definitivamente ninguna fotografía podía transmitirle la calidez de esos honestos y amables ojos ocre

— Puedes tú decirme ¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de ritmo.

Y se cuestionó si el menor había sentido lo mismo.

—Tal vez tú no me extrañaste — rió con ironía — claro que no, incluso tuviste una novia...

— Si lo hice Wendy, te extrañé... — ella respingó al oír la profunda y rasposa voz de él, quien a su vez abrió sus quinqués y la miró fijo.

¿Había estado despierto todo el rato?

La de franela verde intentó apartar su mano pero otra más grande y cálida la detuvo.

Por primera vez Wendy se dio cuenta que tan enormes se habían vuelto las palmas del chico y que largos y ásperos eran sus dedos.

—Pensé que dormías — intentó conservar la calma.

— Tengo el sueño ligero.

—Mientes — estiró las comisuras de sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿A ti? Nunca

De pronto todo desapareció al rededor, y se dedicaron solamente a mirarse el uno al otro.

¿Qué era esa situación?

Las dudas afloraron en el corazón del más joven, él creía que sus sentimientos por la chica habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

Mientras que en el caso de ella, la confusión se adueñó de sus sentidos, después de todo estaba segura que no sentía más que amistad por él, pero ese parecía también, no ser el caso.

Quizás ninguno de los dos había logrado darse cuenta de aquello hasta ese instante.

Fue hasta entonces que notaron que inconscientemente se habían acercado más el uno al otro que inclusive sus narices chocaron.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

Lo mismo que sus fragancias, cítricos y frutos del bosque bailaron un vals en el aire.

Ninguno movió un músculo, pero podían escuchar sus corazones latiendo rápidamente.

¿Si la distancia desaparecía, ellos podrían encontrar el significado de esas viejas y nuevas emociones?

Por tercera vez en ese día el teléfono de Dipper interrumpió.

Y con esto por fin ambos chicos salieron de su letargo emocional, finalmente se separaron y él contestó la llamada

—Sí, tío Stan ya voy de regreso, no tardaré demasiado estoy en casa de Wendy... — y colgó, probablemente pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que se decidiera a voltear para mirar de nuevo a la leñadora.

Un tenue sonrojo le adornaba las mejillas, igual que a ella.

— Lo siento por eso...— se disculpó y ella negó.

— No, yo fui quien empezó...

Ni ella ni él querían hablar todavía sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

— Creo que es hora de irme — dijo y se paró.

—Supongo que si— y ella lo siguió hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

—Nos vemos mañana Wen, buenas noches — se despidió levantando la mano en un gesto bastante torpe...

—Descansa Dip — le correspondió y esperó a verlo comenzar a caminar.

Lo observó fijamente hasta que su figura desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Tienes demasiadas cosas en las que pensar Wendy"

Se dijo a si misma dentro de sus pensamientos tras cerrar la puerta.

"Falto poco..."

Por su parte el castaño se sentía ebrio por sus propios sentimientos, no sabría decir si eso era bueno o malo, pero reconoció que no lo sentía desde la primera vez que la vio.

Vamos que ni siquiera lo que sintió con Mary Anne se comparaba.

Se detuvo a mitad del bosque y miró el cielo nocturno, solamente la luna le hacía compañía.

"Y sí tal vez ella..."

No pudo evitar sonreír, al imaginar algunos escenarios, que los involucrasen a los dos.

"De verdad parezco un niño todavía..."

Se carcajeó y reanudó su camino.

Sin embargo un crujido lo alertó y de nuevo esa sensación de estar siendo observado le invadió.

Miró a todos lados pero no distinguió nada.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba bien.

Definitivamente no era su imaginación, algo lo estaba asechando desde la mañana.

Del suelo cogió una rama y se puso en posición de defensa, alerta a lo que ocurría pero sin dejar de caminar.

De nuevo escuchó un ruido y esta vez pudo distinguir claramente el sonido de unas pisadas.

Algo lo estaba cazando sin duda.

Se echó a correr.

Y sintió como, lo que sea que lo estuviera siguiendo hizo lo mismo.

Desde las sombras algo le tomó del pie y le hizo caer y lo lanzó, rodó un par de metros hasta que se detuvo con el tronco de un pino.

—Demonios — maldijo adolorido y sacó su celular para encender la lámpara de emergencia.

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que sus párpados se lo permitieron al contemplar a la enorme criatura que le veía con furia cobijada por la oscuridad.

— Gremnomo... — fue lo único que alcanzó decir antes de ponerse de pie y volver a correr.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	5. Grito

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Grito**

 **.**

* * *

Mason se apoyó en un abeto cercano, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Levantó la vista y por la oscuridad no supo ubicarse, no sabía que tan profundo había entrado al bosque.

No podía seguir así, sólo corriendo como un idiota, tenía que idear una estrategia para conseguir salir de ahí.

— ¿Por qué...?— no lograba entender porque el Gremnomo lo estaba asechando y mucho menos cazando, la última vez que lo había visto, este había huido volando de la cabaña.

El vello de su nuca se erizó y súbitamente se agachó.

Segundos después el árbol junto a él, se encontraban destrozado, se giró y observó al monstruo mirándolo, con las fauces abiertas y gruñendo.

Había algo raro, algo no concordaba del todo.

Pero ¿Qué era?

Cogió un puño de tierra y lo lanzó hacia los ojos de la criatura quien quedó cegada un momento.

Un rugido más enfadado salió de su garganta pero el chico no se quedaría a disculparse, reanudó su carrera y trató de ubicarse.

Era inútil, los árboles eran demasiado altos, no lograba saber cuál era el norte o el sur y por ende no podía encontrar el camino para llegar a la cabaña del misterio.

Sacó su teléfono y trató de llamar por ayuda pero algo lo golpeó y lo dejó aturdido unos segundos, buscó a tientas el aparato, pero este estaba hecho pedazos justo debajo de él, alcanzó a ver su fondo de pantalla antes de que el Smartphone dejará de funcionar, una foto de Mabel y él en la ceremonia de graduación.

—Maldición — intentó reincorporarse pero la bestia lo cogió por los hombros y lo elevó en el aire — ¡Suéltame! — se retorció pero era inútil, el animal extendió sus alas y despegó.

Dipper no se rindió, luchó con todas sus fuerzas y logró zafarse del agarre en uno de sus brazos, gracias al cielo no había tirado la rama que había tomado del suelo al inició de la persecución, utilizó el lado más puntiagudo y se lo clavó en la pata, inmediatamente la cosa lo soltó y cayó hacia el vacío.

Afortunadamente unas ramas de pino lograron amortiguar su caída.

Sintió como su ropa y su piel se rasgaba.

Se sentía sofocado tras aterrizar en unos arbustos, ese monstruo había logrado llevarlo cerca de la formación rocosa donde el OVNI había chocado, se puso de pie y sintió ese inconfundible sabor a óxido de la sangre en su boca, se había partido el labio.

Mañana sin duda no podría levantarse de la cama, bueno si es que lograba llegar a esta primero, corrió tan rápido como su maltrecho cuerpo se lo permitió y alcanzó a distinguir una zona de construcción.

Genial algo de ahí debía servirle.

Otro rugido le indicó que se quedaba sin tiempo, saltó la reja y agradeció haber estado adquiriendo condición física.

Buscó entre los materiales, y tomó una barra de hierro, Dios ojalá hubiese un espejo.

— ¡Es verdad!— se golpeó la frente y fue hasta donde la grúa mecánica y con la barra de acero le tiró el retrovisor —Esto debe funcionar igual que la última vez.

Apenas y dijo aquello cuando el vehículo fue zarandeado violentamente, el Gremnomo quería obligarlo a salir.

—¿Quieres un pedazo de mí, feo?— gruñó el castaño saliendo de la grúa — ¿ Por qué no mejor tomas esto y ves tu horrible rostro?— extendió el brazo esperando a que el depredador mirase su reflejo y se fuera, pero esto no inmutó a la criatura quien simplemente lanzó un golpe a la mano del chico pino, el retrovisor salió volando.

Definitivamente algo era distinto.

Él no estaba tratando de hipnotizarlo o mostrarle sus peores miedos, tan sólo quería matarlo.

Dipper retrocedió un par de pasos pero no logró avanzar mucho cuando de nueva cuenta el de piel verde—grisácea, se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a morderlo.

— ¡Tsk! — resopló usando toda su fuerza para mantener alejado el hocico del mestizo de su cara, pero obviamente no podría seguir así más tiempo, la diferencia de fuerza era abismal.

Como pudo logró atorar la barra metálica entre las fauces de su atacante y mientras éste trataba de destrabar el objeto, aprovechó para arrastrase y alejarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo que huía se tropezó con una de las cajas de explosivos que estaban utilizando en la obra y la cogió, tenía una idea, algo arriesgada pero a fin de cuentas su única salida, volvió al bosque y se dirigió hacia la ladera de la montaña.

Necesitaba llegar a las cuevas.

Ingresó a la primera caverna que vio y se metió, abrió la caja de explosivos los tomó y preparó su trampa.

Mientas tanto la bestia consiguió quitarse la barra y se dispuso a rastrear el aroma del muchacho, lo captó no muy lejos y se dirigió al sitio.

La saliva se desbordó de su hocico al saborear el aroma de la sangre.

— ¡Ven por mi feo! — gritó Mason agitando un cartucho de dinamita como si fuera una antorcha, el gigante se precipitó hacia él y el chico se metió a la cueva.

Lo persiguió pero sus patas se enredaron con algo y cayó dentro del hueco rocoso.

—¡Te tengo!— el joven cazador tenia agarrada una cuerda que había encontrado dentro de la caja y con la cual había logrado derribar a su enemigo, ni corto ni perezoso sacó el encendedor y prendió la mecha del explosivo.

¿Su intención?

Enterrar vivo al Gremnono.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero el monstruo utilizó una de sus alas para aprisionar su pierna y jalarlo, Dipper forcejeó sabiendo que se quedaba sin tiempo.

La primera detonación se escuchó y la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse, el castaño aprovechó el desconcierto en la criatura causada por el estruendo para zafarse e irse.

El ser sobrenatural al caer en cuenta de esto expulsó de su cuerpo su último recurso, las púas venenosas.

La ráfaga de los pequeños objetos filosos embistieron al chico pino quien se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos, las espinas rasgaron su ropa y un par se le incrustaron en el hombro y la pierna.

La segunda carga explotó.

Y el Gremnomo fue enterrado entre toneladas de roca y tierra.

El de mirada ocre apenas logró salir.

Se sostuvo con sus codos y respiró con pesadez, la adrenalina le recorría cada fibra del cuerpo.

Se puso de rodillas y se arrancó las púas, las miró un segundo y frunció el ceño.

Las guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña.

Después de todo eran venenosas y sin duda la toxina había comenzado a moverse por su sistema.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

— Demonios, demonios — repetía una y otra vez, ya que conforme iba dando un paso, iba perdiendo la fuerza, se sentía mareado y sus pulmones ardían.

A su cerebro llegaron las imágenes de sus seres queridos, vio los rostros de sus padres, sus tíos, su melliza, sus amigos y Wendy.

Sus recuerdos le gritaban que siguiera avanzado, que no se rindiera.

Sin embargo la adrenalina ya no pudo mantenerlo de pie y cayó de bruces al suelo.

—Demonios...— musitó débilmente sintiendo como la obscuridad reclamaba su conciencia.

¿Todo acabaría así?

"Por favor, alguien..."

Y se desmayó

* * *

Wendy miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que su mejor amigo se había ido, sin embargo ella no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Su conciencia no se lo permitía, se sentía confundida por los sentimientos que había descubierto ese día.

Había estado pensando una y otra y otra vez en todo lo que había pasado hace unas pocas horas y sólo había logrado responder dos de las tres preguntas que se había hecho a sí misma.

¿Ella quería a Dipper como un amigo?

Definitivamente. Él era su mejor amigo después de todo.

¿Sentía atracción física por él?

Sin duda. No podía negarlo recordando cómo su cerebro había hecho corto circuito cuando le vio semidesnudo esa mañana.

¿Estaba enamorada de Mason Pines?

No lo sabía.

Nunca había pensado en ello desde que lo rechazó en el búnker, pero saber que a pesar de ese hecho, él seguía mirándola de manera tan afectuosa y cálida le había dejado una curiosa sensación de comodidad.

Estaba acostumbrada a que él estuviese enamorado de ella.

Y es que sin duda sabía que estaba mal tomarlo de esa manera, que no podía confiar en que Dipper siempre la amaría, pero ella se sentía tan bien, tan calmada sabiendo eso, por alguna razón, que se podía decir que se había vuelto un tanto egocéntrica respecto a ello.

Pero cuando había escuchado esa mañana , durante su pequeña charla y de sus propios labios que había tenido una novia y que llamaba a otras chicas lindas, la sacó de balance y el sólo imaginarse el que él las mirase igual que a ella, había conseguido hacerle un nudo en el estómago.

No le gustaba para nada.

Y es que sencillamente la simple idea de que el más joven amara a alguien que no fuera ella, le provocaba una sensación de tristeza y enojo poco común, sobre todo en alguien como ella.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y bufo, por Dios, estaba actuando tan infantilmente.

Su teléfono sonó y se incorporó para tomarlo de la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se sorprendió de ver el remitente.

— ¿Mabel? ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con la voz ronca.

— _Wendy, ¿Mi_ _hermano_ _sigue_ _en_ _tu casa?_

— ¿Qué? No, se ha ido hace unas horas, ¿No ha llegado todavía? — Preguntó extrañada, se supone que el muchacho ya debería haber arribado a la cabaña, después de todo no estaba tan lejos de su propia casa — ¿Le has llamado al móvil?

Podía sentir la angustia en la voz de la menor.

— _Si,_ _pero_ _esta_ _apagado,_ _me_ _envía_ _directamente_ _a l_ _buzón..._ _Dios_ _¿Y_ _si_ _le_ _pasó_ _algo?_

No.

—No pienses en eso — se levantó de un salto y se colocó las botas y cogió una chaqueta — Iré para allá y lo buscaré en el camino, ustedes hagan lo mismo, en caso de cualquier cosa podremos llamarnos — de un cajón en un mueble de la entrada sacó una linterna — Todo estará bien, lo encontraremos.

— _Esta bien, nos vemos entonces, si lo encuentras_ _llámanos_ _enseguida..._

Y colgaron.

La pelirroja salió de su casa casi corriendo, y se internó en el bosque.

— ¡Dipper! — le llamó mirando a todas direcciones, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Notó entonces como algunos árboles parecían haber sido arrancados, eso no estaba así esa mañana, así que se preocupó inmediatamente.

Apresuró el paso y siguió los rastros de lo que parecía una lucha. Dio un paso y un crujido muy curioso le llamó la atención, dirigió la luz de la linterna a sus pies y el temor comenzó a invadirla.

Era el celular del castaño, estaba roto y ya no encendía.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y su mano tembló.

Ella era una Corduroy y se suponía que no debería sentir miedo tan fácilmente pero de sólo de imaginar cómo era posible que el teléfono terminase en tal estado y lo que le había pasado al dueño de éste en el proceso, lograba que su corazón se estrujara.

— ¡Dipper ¿Dónde estás?! — Volvió a gritar mientras corría — ¡Dipper!

El eco de su voz atravesó el bosque.

Pronto a sus oídos llegaron las voces de sus amigos quienes también buscaban al chico.

Una luz la cegó brevemente.

—Wendy — y tras la luz de la linterna se encontraba la gemela del chico pino, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de preocupación — ¿Has encontrado algo?

Con un poco de duda sacó el Smartphone de su chaqueta.

—Sólo esto... — y la chica Pines se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir por sus hermosos ojos ocre.

— Escúchame Mabel — la mayor la tomó por los hombros y le obligó a mirarla — Él está bien, debe estarlo, es Dipper de quien hablamos— le sonrió, intentando trasmitirle confianza con sus palabras— tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, es tu hermano, él es el chico más listo de este pueblo —la más joven se sintió reconfortada por lo que expresaba la muchacha pelirroja, sin embargo no sabía que aquello que había dicho era para convencerse a sí misma también.

La melliza asintió recuperando la compostura.

— ¡Mabel! — Soos apareció entre los árboles — el Sr. Pines captó una frecuencia de la policía, parece ser que hubieron detonaciones en la zona de construcción cerca de la montaña.

Las mujeres se miraron.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Jesús saludó rápidamente a la leñadora, ya que la situación no permitía hacerlo de la manera correcta.

— No hay que perder tiempo, Dipper puede necesitarnos — profirió la de mirada olivo.

Y los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar antes mencionado.

* * *

—Debe estar cerca — dijo Ford moviendo su linterna y mirando fijo lo que parecía un detector de metales — Las coordenadas que capté en la radio y este aparato me dicen que la explosión tuvo lugar en un radio de 300 metros...

— Maldita sea, ¡Dipper! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó Stanley sin prestarle mucha atención a su gemelo, estaba demasiado preocupado.

El autor de los tres diarios siguió un rastro de pólvora que su máquina había encontrado, halló entonces una caverna que recientemente había sufrido un derrumbe, se acercó a la pila de rocas y visualizó entre las piedras un trozo de tela, el cuál si bien recordaba pertenecía a la camisa de su sobrino—nieto, se mantuvo sereno, después de todo sabía que su pupilo era muy inteligente y de ninguna manera estaría debajo de la grava.

Paseó sus quinqués por el suelo, buscando otros indicios que pudieran explicarle que había ocurrido realmente, algo llamó su atención y soltó su aparato para cogerlo.

¿Eso era...?

—¡Stanford, lo encontré! — la voz de su hermano le hizo sacudirse por la sorpresa, se levantó y corrió en la dirección de dónde provino la voz de este.

— ¡Dipper! — cuando llegó vio como el ex—señor misterio bajó por el terreno cual chiquillo de primaria, hasta donde yacía tumbado el cuerpo de Mason, y en cuanto este estuvo a su alcance el anciano lo cogió por los hombros, y lo movió frenéticamente intentando despertarlo.

— ¡Hey! Niño reacciona ¿Qué ocurrió? — sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó.

Stanford se acercó.

— Hazte a un lado — le pidió a su mellizo y comenzó a revisar al de franela roja, se percató de que había algo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y lo sacó — ¡Diablos! Es como me lo tenía...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — demandó saber el de chaqueta oscura.

— Dipper fue emboscado por un Gremnomo y fue pinchado por las púas venenosas de éste...

— Dime que no es tan malo como suena.

— Es peor, hay que llevarlo enseguida a la cabaña para darle el antídoto...

La cara del mayor de los Pines adoptó una mueca de preocupación extrema y su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, era Mabel.

— Niña tu hermano apareció, dile a Soos que traiga su trasero acá en este instante, necesitamos ayuda — y colgó — ¿Cuánto resistirá sin el antídoto?

— No llegará al amanecer si nos tardamos más tiempo.

— Maldición — Stan se paró de golpe — iré por Soos.

Y se fue.

— Quédate con nosotros Dipper — pidió el erudito, viendo con temor como la respiración del representante del pino era arrítmica y pesada.

Le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta que la temperatura corporal del joven cazador estaba elevándose a niveles peligrosos.

Los efectos de la sustancia neurotóxica estaban actuando demasiado rápida en el cuerpo del muchacho, eso era demasiado inusual.

Se escuchó una serie de pisadas apresuradas.

Su consanguíneo y el hombre de ascendencia latina aparecieron entre las coníferas y se apresuraron a levantar el cuerpo del chico.

Soos lo alzó en brazos como si no pesara nada.

— ¿Dipper?— la palabras salieron como un suspiro de los labios de Wendy, a pesar de la oscuridad Stanford pudo ver perfectamente como su rostro perdía el color.

— Tío Ford...— Mabel no parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	6. Miedo

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

 **Actualmente la estoy publicando primero en Wattpad y después aquí, si usted desea ver algunas cosas interesantes busque la versión de ahí, hay unas sorpresas para ustedes en los capítulos.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Miedo**

 **.**

* * *

"¿Sigo vivo?"

Fue la primera pregunta que el chico castaño se hizo al verse completamente sumergido en la oscuridad, sentía el cuerpo pesado, caliente y húmedo, su mente estaba invadida por recuerdos vaporosos de los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a estar en ese estado de enajenación, la noche de películas, la cercanía de Wendy, la serenidad del bosque, el Gremnomo, las heridas, el dolor y la nada.

Se cuestionó entonces que si acaso el hecho de ya no sentir ninguna de las últimas cosas se debía a que él había finalmente sucumbido al veneno.

Su cerebro, o por lo menos su consciencia, llegó a la conclusión que así debía de ser.

"Entonces, estoy muerto..."

Se lamentó.

Y la culpa comenzó a invadirlo, ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara a su melliza o a sus padres? Les había abandonado, a pesar de que hizo todo por evitarlo, no encontraba la fuerza para deshacerse de ese letargo mortífero en el que su alma había caído.

 _ **"¿No es la realidad misma, una ilusión?"**_

Murmuró una voz bien conocida, para su pesar, a su espalda, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

"Bill..."

 _ **"La realidad es una ilusión y el universo es un holograma, recuérdalo, Pino**_ _..."_

Frunció el ceño y se giró sobre sí mismo, o al menos creyó hacerlo, después de todo no veía nada, se sintió desesperado. Poco a poco la oscuridad aminoraba a su alrededor y fue finalmente capaz de ver sus propias manos.

Sin embargo repentinamente la figura demoniaca de su archienemigo se dibujó en sus pupilas, el ente le miraba con su único ojo como si estuviese sonriendo, burlándose de él como siempre había hecho.

"Esto tampoco es real... tú ya no existes..."

Esa risa distorsionada hizo eco en la penumbra, envolviéndolo al instante...

 _ **"¿Eso crees?, ¿No es esa, otra...ilusión?**_

Bill se trasformó en la versión del Dipper de 12 años poseído y continuó mirándolo divertido.

Una sensación desagradable se instaló en el estómago del muchacho.

"Tú definitivamente desapareciste"

 **"¿Y si no es así? ¿No crees que mi poder es tan grande como para hacerte creer eso, Pino?"**

'No es verdad, esto es lo que no es real, este es el holograma"

El chico le lanzó un golpe pero el ciclope fue atravesado por la mano de este.

 **"Sin debilidades... ¿Recuerdas?"**

 **¡PINO!**

Torció el cuello de una forma anti natural estiró sus brazos para ahorcarlo...

"¡Aléjate!"

Repentinamente la oscuridad fue reemplazada por una brillante luz, Mason fue cegado unos instantes y de pronto una corriente eléctrica le atravesó cada nervio de su cuerpo.

De nueva cuenta sentía dolor.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos ocre, en un principio su visión era borrosa y no lograba distinguir nada, pero al cabo de unos segundos y conforme se fue acostumbrando a la luz del sol pudo ver con claridad el techo de su habitación.

Lo miró fijamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, no supo cuánto exactamente, pero fue el suficiente como para poder darse cuenta qué había una curiosa hendidura en la tabla que estaba justo sobre su cara, tenía la forma de la silueta de Abraham Lincoln, quiso reír pero le dolían a horrores cada fibra de su ser.

Intentó reincorporarse pero algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió, flexionó su cuello para admirar a la persona que le tenía prisionero entre sus brazos.

Mabel dormía y se aferraba a él como usualmente hacía con Pato.

Por un instante se preguntó la razón, pero en seguida recordó su peligrosa aventura de la noche anterior y lo comprendió todo. Su hermana seguramente había estado tan preocupada que se había negado a irse de su lado y finalmente había terminado por quedarse dormida junto a él.

—Mabs... — su voz sonó más débil de lo que pretendió, hasta las cuerdas vocales le dolían — Hey, despierta — llamó tratando de elevar su tono.

La castaña se removió en su sitio y abrió sus quinqués ocre de apoco y se encontró con su gemelo mirándola fijamente.

—Dip... ¡Dipper! — ella se incorporó bruscamente.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó el chico — Mabel, me duele todo, evita moverte bruscamente — le reprochó y en respuesta ella frunció el entrecejo y le picó el pecho con su dedo índice — ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — por el dolor él se medió sentó.

— ¡Grandísimo bobo, cerebro de gnomo! — le gritó su melliza golpeándolo.

— Santos duendes, deja de hacer eso ¡ya! ¿Acaso sabes por todo lo que pase anoche?— la joven mujer se detuvo abruptamente y el pelicafé calló al instante. Él y su gran bocota.

—Por supuesto que lo sé... — miró la sabana — Tonto Hermano — lo abrazó dejando levemente sorprendido al varón, quien a pesar de haber querido gritar de dolor se abstuvo de hacerlo — ¿Sabes acaso que tan preocupada estaba?

—Lo siento Mabs, estoy bien, ahora lo estoy— le correspondió el abrazo — Por cierto ¿Qué sucedió? lo último que recuerdo es haber perdido la conciencia por las espinas del Gremnomo...

La chica Pines se estremeció.

— Cuando no llegaste, llame a Wendy creyendo que todavía estabas en su casa, pero no era así, todos nos preocupamos y salimos a buscarte por todo el bosque...

— ¿Todos?

—Sí, Wendy hallo tu teléfono y los tíos captaron una frecuencia de la policía diciendo que había habido unas explosiones y después Stan te encontró cerca de la caverna donde usaste la dinamita. Soos te cargó hasta la cabaña y el tío Ford te preparó el antídoto— explicó lo más brevemente que pudo— yo te curé las heridas.

Fue hasta entonces que notó los numerosos vendajes y curitas en su cuerpo, incluso tenía un parche en su mejilla.

—Gracias...

—Debes tener más cuidado sesos de zombi...

—Sí, mamá...— profirió sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

—Hablo en serio Bro-Bro casi mueres...

— Lo sé — le dedicó una cálida mirada a su hermana mayor y le revolvió el cabello— pero ¿Sabes? En ese momento realmente no estaba asustado, ya que en lo profundo de mi corazón sabía que ustedes vendrían a rescatarme, aun así prometo que tendré más cuidado.

Ella por fin sonrió aliviada.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad, tengo que decirle a los demás que estas despierto — saltó de la cama — ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte, ya regreso! — grito la fémina desde las escaleras.

El chico negó con la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.

Recordó entonces esa pesadilla que había tenido y respiró aliviado que realmente se tratase de solo eso, un mal sueño.

Si, un sueño que carecía de toda lógica.

Y en el cual era mejor no pensar.

* * *

Wendy miró fijamente la taza de porcelana con patrones de rombos entre sus delgados dedos y el vapor que salía del chocolate caliente en su interior, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante de todo el mundo.

Se sentía cansada, a pesar de haberse levantado recién, apenas había dormido unas tres horas. Ya que después de que Ford hubiese logrado sacar de peligro la vida de su mejor amigo, para su propio asombro se había quedado sin nada de fuerzas, por lo que se abstuvo de regresar a casa y decidió quedarse a la espera de que el menor despertara.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se recargó en el fregadero,

—Wendy — se sorprendió mucho de escuchar la voz de la amante de los suéteres tejidos y la taza casi se resbalo de sus manos.

— Mabel — se acercó rápidamente a la castaña, mirándole con preocupación— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo con Dipper'?

—No...— negó levemente y sonrió— Finalmente despertó, por cierto ¿Has visto a mis tíos y Soos?

El corazón de la leñadora se sintió tranquilo al oír eso.

—Están en el pórtico.

—Iré a decirles entonces...— giró sobre la punta de sus pies dispuesta a salir casi corriendo en la búsqueda de los hombres, pero se detuvo un minuto para mirar a su amiga — Creo, que deberías subir ahora mismo, realmente quieres verlo ¿No?...

Sonrió y a la mente de Mabel vino la imagen de la cara que Wendy tenía desde que localizaron a su hermano y se dieron cuenta de su situación, hasta que lo llevaron a la cabaña para atenderlo, muy pocas veces le había visto poner tal expresión.

—Si...— la representante de la estrella fugaz le sonrió una última vez y abandonó la cocina, por su parte la pelirroja dejó la taza en el fregadero y se dirigió a paso lento al ático de la cabaña donde Mason se encontraba.

Subió uno a uno los escalones, sin realmente pensar en que diría.

Entró por la puerta.

— ¿Eh? H-Hola — le dijo él con voz queda y lo vio sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada en la madera de la pared, no le respondió el saludo y solamente camino hasta estar frente a él — ¿Estas molesta conmigo también? Lo siento, soy muy descuidado, lo sé, pero gracias por buscarme junto a los demás...— el muchacho se rascó la nuca y ella delineó su rostro, puso especial atención en los arañazos y curaciones que se dejaban ver, también en el hecho de que su cabello estaba revuelto y el cómo su expresión denotaba lo adolorido y cansando que estaba— ¿Wendy?...

Recordó entonces como era su aspecto cuando lo encontraron en el bosque, apaleado, y medio muerto, cubierto de tierra y sangre, tambien recordó lo pálido y frágil que se veía al estar afectado por las toxinas del veneno, un estado del que parecía que jamás podría recuperarse.

Y se sintió feliz de verlo sonriendo de nuevo.

De poder oír su voz.

De verlo sano y salvo.

Todavía se veía golpeado, pero por lo menos ahora tenía color en las mejillas.

Ella se mantuvo callada y simplemente se inclinó hacia él.

Mason contuvo la respiración y su rostro demostró la sorpresa que sintió por el repentino acercamiento de la muchacha.

Lo abrazó.

Ella lo rodeó lenta y firmemente con sus brazos y sintió su calor.

Si, definitivamente era lo mejor.

— ¿Wendy?— el chico incluso olvidó que el cuerpo le dolía por el asombro.

—Dipper— le llamó ella y él se envaró en su sitio.

— ¿Si?

—Dipper — pero ella no dijo más, se limitó simplemente a repetir su nombre otra vez.

El más alto suspiró y sonrió de lado.

La de mirada olivo reconoció que lo que sentía en ese momento jamás lo había sentido antes, ni si quiera durante el raromagedon cuando estuvo peleando sola antes de encontrarle.

Bueno, sólo podía recordar una única vez en que lo había sentido, la última vez que había visto a su madre de hecho.

Ese sentimiento que los Curdoroy se jactaban de jamás sentir desde esa ocasión, eso para lo que el varonil Dan les enseñaba a ser fuertes.

Miedo.

Si, ella sintió miedo, por primera vez en años.

Pero no era un miedo simple.

Era el miedo de perder a alguien importante.

Y lo supo, supo que si Dipper llegaba a desaparecer ella estaría perdida.

Porque una vez que un Corduroy encontraba a alguien que pudiese evocar ese sentimiento en ellos, ya no podrían vivir sin estas personas más adelante.

— ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que nos hiciste pasar? Tu hermana estaba muerta de preocupación y Stan casi tiene un infarto— habló ella sin aflojar su agarre.

—Sí, lo sé, Mabel ya me golpeó y regañó — rio suavemente — lo siento Wendy, tú también debiste estar sumamente preocupada...

Ella se separó de él pero no dejó de rodearle con los brazos.

Recordó la pregunta a la cual no había logrado responder la noche anterior y que le había mantenido despierta, la pregunta que mientras ella se debatía mentalmente cómo responderla correctamente, el chico frente a ella luchaba por su vida.

¿Ella estaba enamorada de Mason Pines?

Acercó su rostro al de él.

El corazón de Dipper se disparó cual caballo de carreras. Y el de la mayor iba ganando.

¿En verdad estaba enamorada del chico que era menor que ella tres años y le había salvado en más de una ocasión?

Un centímetro les separaba y la distancia poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en milímetros.

Ocre vs Olivo.

¿Ella lo amaba?

Talvez, sólo tal vez...

— ¡Dipper! — Vociferó Jesús corriendo y entrando de improvisto en la habitación— ¿Chicos? ¿Qué ocurre?— el ex-encargado de mantenimiento miró a sus dos amigos de forma interrogativa, puesto que ambos estaban bastante lejos el uno del otro, Dipper parecía querer formar parte de la madera en la pared y Wendy de alguna manera había terminado sentada en posición india en el suelo examinando un zapato.

A ambos casi les daba un ataque.

— ¿D-De que hablas hombre? — Se aclaró la garganta ella — No pasa nada, solo hablamos o ¿no, compañero?— le dirigió un mirada fugaz al menor y este asintió torpemente.

—S-Si...

—...Ok — se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama — ¿Cómo estas viejo?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si una aplanadora me hubiese pasado encima, pero fuera de ahí, bastante bien — trató de seguir una conversación normal pero los latidos irregulares de su corazón no se lo ponían nada fácil.

—Por lo menos sobreviviste, imagina lo malo que hubiese sido si morías, o peor... — los otros dos se miraron entre sí, tratando de imaginar que era peor que morir, pero atinaron simplemente a reír.

—Parece que alguien se siente mejor...— indicó Ford desde la puerta seguido de Stan y Mabel, sonriendo.

—Tío Ford, gracias por preparar el antídoto que me salvó...

—Ni lo menciones, somos familia...

El muchacho atinó a sonreír, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le jalaba de la oreja

—Mocoso, casi haces que a este viejo le dé un ataque al corazón — le reprendió Stan con los ojos levemente vidriosos, no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero estaba preocupado a morir por su sobrino-nieto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Tío Stan —exclamó el chico manoteando, hasta las orejas le dolían, hubo una risa general.

* * *

Estuvieron durante horas en la habitación de los mellizos platicando acerca del encuentro con la criatura y Dipper le pidió a Ford hablar del asunto más a fondo en otro momento, cuando pudiese levantarse del reposo obligatorio que Mabel le había indicado por al menos tres días, ya que le comentó acerca del comportamiento extraño que el Gremnomo había tenido.

Poco a poco todos volvieron eventualmente a sus labores diarias. Ford se dirigió a su estudio a continuar con la escritura del cuarto diario y a revisar reportajes o noticias que hablasen de algún fenómeno inusual en los últimos meses en los alrededores de Gravity Falls por lo que Mason había dicho. Mabel y Stan se dirigieron a hacer unas cuantas compras al pueblo, pero dicho viaje tenía dos fines, comprar víveres así como materiales de primeros auxilios para las heridas del menor de los pines y averiguar que se rumoreaba que había ocurrido en la zona de construcción, mientras tanto Soos fue a preparar la tienda y a colocarse su traje, ya que los turistas no tardarían en llegar.

La pelirroja fue la última en abandonar la habitación.

—Dip, sobre lo que pasó... — profirió en un inusual tono bajo. Se mantenía de espaldas, realmente no quería girarse ya que su cara probablemente estaba tratando de hacerle competencia a su propio cabello.

El chico la miró fijo, con el corazón desbocado de verdad que estaba volviendo a su viejo yo, al que perdía totalmente la cabeza con la sola mención de la chica frente a él y eso se debía principalmente a lo que acababa de ocurrir hace un par de horas.

Ella estuvo a punto de besarlo ¿O no?

— ¿S-Si? —emitió con su voz grave un tanto apagada y torpe, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Podemos, hablar de eso en otro momento? — aquello desconcertó y desalentó levemente al castaño.

Tal vez estaba sobre pensando las cosas como cuando era un niño.

—Claro, no te preocupes entiendo que sólo fue el calor del momento, estabas muy preocupada y...

—No, fue real... — musitó firme la chica y se volteó rápidamente dejando ver su rostro sonrojado, el ojiocre se sorprendió aun más — Sólo... Sólo es algo que quiero hablar contigo en calma y a solas... — pronunció cada palabra lentamente para que el pelicafé no tuviese dudas de sus intenciones, o al menos eso quería pensar que estaba logrando y la bermeja volvió a su antigua posición y comenzó a caminar— ¡Bien! Es todo, descansa Dipper, nos vemos...

Y se fue, sin darle oportunidad al joven cazador de procesar la información correctamente o despedirse tan si quiera.

El convaleciente joven se tiró en la cama y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas.

—Definitivamente todavía la amo, quizás mucho más que antes — reconoció en la penumbra de las colchas con la voz amortiguada por la tela de estas, en ese momento sus sentimientos eran la mejor anestesia que su maltrecho cuerpo podía pedir.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	7. Torpe

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es solo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Torpe**

 **.**

* * *

La imagen de la TV cambió constantemente, al ritmo en que el chico de cabellos castaños presionaba los botones del control remoto, realmente no había ningún programa o película interesante, y eso sólo lograba acrecentar el aburrimiento del chico. Era su tercer día de reposo y cuando por fin había conseguido que su hermana lo dejase bajar tan siquiera para mirar televisión, se encontraba con que no había nada atractivo o al menos estúpido que lo mantuviese entretenido.

Bufó.

Y se rindió con su búsqueda, ya había recorrido al menos cinco veces cada uno de canales que la televisión abierta ofrecía en Oregón, finalmente optó por dejarle en el canal local, en donde se encontraba dando el noticiero del medio día.

— [Mientras tanto, las autoridades siguen investigando acerca del incidente con los explosivos en la construcción cerca de la montaña, se cree que se trató de una broma de adolescentes...] — Dipper se tensó y rio con nerviosismo menos mal que nada apuntase a que había sido él — [Y en otras noticias, la oficina del guardabosque de Oakville emitió una alerta por la desaparición de unos campistas, recordemos que, con esta ha sido ya la quinta desaparición en los bosques aledaños a Gravity Falls. Las autoridades locales llaman a tener precaución...]

Dipper miró extrañado el televisor-

—Hey Bro-Bro ¿Qué haces?— le cuestionó su gemela entrando por la puerta sosteniendo una caja con baratijas.

—Nada, aburrirme como ostra — respondió dejando de prestarle atención a la reportera — ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Oh ¿Esto? Soos me los dio, es mercancía defectuosa, dijo que podíamos quedárnoslo, ¿Quieres revisarlo?

—Nah, estoy demasiado aburrido en este momento, ni si quiera quiero moverme…

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Entonces para que bajaste? Te hubieses quedado en la cama durmiendo — la castaña dejó la caja a un lado y se sentó en el suelo junto al enorme sillón amarillo en el que Mason se encontraba recostado.

—No gracias, prefiero esto —señaló la tele — después de todo mis heridas ya no duelen tanto, habría sido un calvario seguir en la cama sólo ´por eso…

Y es que ciertamente a comparación de hace un par de días, sus músculos dolían mucho menos y moverse ya no le representaba una tortura, después de todo se estaba recuperando rápidamente del ataque del Gremnomo.

—Bueno ya, si te sientes tan bien ¿Por qué no vas y nos ayudas en la tienda a Wendy y a mí?—alzó una ceja y la chica percibió como su mellizo se tensaba y sus mejillas se coloreaban ante la mención de la pelirroja, Mabel estrechó la mirada y sonrió suspicaz. —Uh-Oh, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo interesante que no me hayas contado hermanito?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué si sucedió algo con Wendy? —Se reincorporó — No ¿Por…Por qué lo dices? — se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Yo no mencione a Wendy—sonrió victoriosa y se acercó más hacia el sillón, Dipper hizo una mueca al caer en cuenta de que él solo se había echado la soga al cuello.

—Ah ¿No? Estoy seguro de que si lo hiciste, ¿No lo hiciste?— dijo poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—No, no lo hice. Así que anda ya Dipper, cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué sucedió con Wendy?— la gemela mayor sonrió cual gato de Cheshire.

El de ojos color ocre miró en todas direcciones buscando alguna manera de escapar, pero finalmente se rindió y soltó un largo suspiro, parecía que volver a Gravity Falls, revivía en él ese lado torpe de cuando era más joven.

Sonrió abnegado

—Bueno…— respiró hondo, pensando en que decirle a su hermana— supongo que lo primero que debo decir es que… todavía estoy… ¿Cómo decirlo?… Enamorado de Wendy— murmuró lo último para que sólo su melliza pudiese escucharle y sintiéndose bastante avergonzado.

Mabel iba a gritar de la emoción pero su consanguíneo le tapó la boca al ver sus intenciones.

—¡ _Bofo bafía!_ — chilló ella contra las palmas del varón y él ladeó el rostro al no entenderle y esta le hizo señas para que apartase las manos de su boca, el chico pino asintió, no sin antes advertirle que no gritara — ¡Lo sabía!

—Shh, cállate Mabel— le reprendió el de gorra haciendo gestos para que bajara la voz y la de suéter lila le cogió por lo hombros.

—Oww en serio siempre lo supe, tú nunca la olvidaste, yo sabía que todavía la amabas— canturreó la pelicafé.

—Sí, ya, guarda silencio Mabs— volvió a pedirle temiendo que alguien pudiese escucharles.

No es que quisiese negar sus sentimientos u ocultarlos, pero hasta que no hablase con Wendy quería ser discreto con el tema, aunque una vez que su alegre hermana lo había descubierto se dio cuenta que sus planes ya no podrían llevarse a cabo.

—Estoy feliz por ti hermanito, pero dime, ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Ella tambien te quiere?— le cuestionó moderando su tono de voz.

—Yo no lo diría de esa manera, sólo hemos tenido… momentos— la ojiocre volvió a pegar un pequeño chillido— cálmate ¿Si? No he hablado de esto con ella todavía, así que se discreta, por favor.

—En serio has crecido hermanito— le reconoció ella— si fueses el de antes, seguramente ya habrías hecho una enorme e inútil lista de pasos para confesarte…

—Hey, las listas no son malas, el orden ayuda a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor.

—Pfft claro— alargó la primera silaba— No te sirvió hace cinco años, ni cuando saliste con la psicópata del corte bob — exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mary Anne no era una psicópata

—Hizo que buscaras en cada tienda de Piedmont un esmalte rosado para el baile de primavera, además amenazó a todas las chicas de nuestro curso para que ni siquiera te miraran y terminó contigo solamente porque no quisiste quitarte el gorro de Wendy para una fotografía— le recordó

—Vale, puede que tengas un punto…

La estrella fugaz le miró triunfal.

—Bueno, pero no hablemos de eso, hablemos de todo esto, tú y Wendy… es increíble— retomó el hilo original de la conversación — Espero que en esta ocasión no seas tan torpe…

—Oye, ya no soy igual que antes— se rascó el cuello y soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Eso es verdad, de lo contrario ya te habría dado un ataque de ansiedad—rio la pelicafé y el muchacho rodó lo ojos—Pero, ¿Sabes? Creo que lo estas manejando bien y supongo que entiendo eso de no apresurarse…

Mason no era el único que había madurado en esos cinco años.

—Sí, después de todo, mis sentimientos por ella no son cosa del día anterior...—soltó él dibujando una sonrisa cálida —Sin embargo los de ella… para mi si son un misterio… —dejó escapar un poco de preocupación — No es posible que después de todo este tiempo ella siempre me haya querido ¿Cierto? Ella me rechazó rotundamente una vez…

Y es que no era tan ingenuo como para no pensar, que era algo repentino el interés de la leñadora en él.

La chica Pines le miró y sonrió enternecida y agradeció que su hermano tuviese esa confianza de dejarle saber incluso sus preocupaciones.

—No lo pienses demasiado Bro-Bro— ella se levantó y le palmeó el hombro — Nada es certero. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe… pero tampoco es cómo que lo de Wendy sea, como tú dijiste, cosa del día anterior, además todavía no conoces su versión de la historia, en el pasado tal vez fue eso lo que en realidad no les permitió estar juntos y me refiero a eso de no conocer el punto de vista del otro…

Dipper no ocultó su sorpresa ante las palabras de su melliza, ciertamente Mabel había crecido, ya no se dejaba llevar por su visión romántica del mundo, ahora, más que en el pasado, ella dejaba ver que en realidad analizaba la situación en profundidad y había aprendido a dar buenos consejos.

Si, definitivamente ella era una buena figura de hermana mayor y el joven cazador debía darle crédito por esto.

* * *

— ¿Qué opinas? ¿Ésta o ésta? —indagó el hombre de bochornosos pantaloncillos cortos mostrándole dos camisetas verde musgo con el característico logo de la tienda, el signo de interrogación.

La Corduroy sonrió y soltó una risita incomoda.

— ¿No son exactamente iguales?—inquirió rascándose la mejilla.

—Que va, son totalmente diferentes, ésta resalta mis ojos pero me hace ver ligeramente gordo y ésta otra me hace ver como supermodelo pero no combina con mi cabello…— el hombre regresó a mirarse en el espejo— ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Bueno, creo que el cliente siempre tiene la razón…

— ¡Oh! Tienes la boca toda llena de razón, quien mejor que yo para saber lo que mejor se ajusta a mí, veamos…— y regresó a mirarse en el espejo, Wendy meneó ligeramente la cabeza y suspiró, otro día de rutina en la Cabaña del misterio.

La chica devolvió entonces su vista a la revista que llevaba leyendo toda la mañana, sin realmente prestarle atención a las palabras que en ella estaban impresas.

En realidad sólo la ojeaba por hábito.

El ambiente no le permitía concentrarse, se sentía ligeramente ansiosa, ya que no había visto al chico pino en unos cuantos días.

Más específicamente desde que ella intentó besarlo.

Cabe decir que ella misma estaba sorprendida por sus propias acciones, sin embargo, al percatarse de cuanto significaba el chico para ella, aquello había sido por mera inercia. Esos días día sin verlo, además de torturarle ligeramente, le habían dado la oportunidad de analizar mejor la situación, en un principio pensó que su "repentino" interés en el joven cazador era un tanto ridículo, sin embargo conforme fue pensando las cosas, se percató que no era algo que tuviese como motor una simple atracción física, no, no podía catalogarlo así, nunca había querido admitirlo, pero tal vez, ese sentimiento que acababa de "descubrir" era más antiguo, probablemente desde que vivieron esa descabellada aventura en la tienda embrujada, y que conforme aquel verano inolvidable fue transcurriendo, aquello se había convertido en amor, quizás en su momento se rehusó a reconocerlo como tal, debido a que ella era una adolescente de 15 años y él un niño de 12 años, en aquel entonces no concebía la idea de estar saliendo con alguien menor, por ello es que lo había rechazado en el búnker, sin embargo reconoció que probablemente se debía a sus propios sentimientos, que ella a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de él no hizo nada por detenerlos .

Y ciertamente reconocía que ella se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Dipper estuviese enamorado de ella, pero al mismo tiempo se había acostumbrado a estar enamorada de él y ocultarlo.

Después de todo ahora es que se daba cuenta que siempre había sido de esa manera.

Siempre contando los días para el inicio del verano, siempre tratando de fijarse en otros chicos para no pensar en él, siempre añorando tenerle cerca, pero al mismo tiempo siempre tratando de mantenerlo lejos. Viviendo un verdadero calvario cada año que él no regresaba a Gravity Falls, siempre tentada a ir en su búsqueda pero deteniéndose por su propia negatividad.

Había sido un genuino milagro que ese verano hubiese coincidido por fin.

Tenerle lejos, más que apaciguar sus sentimientos, parecía haber sido leña alimentando una enorme hoguera.

Lo sospechó en el instante que le vio en el piso de la cabaña, lo supo cuando le tuvo cerca esa noche en su casa y lo confirmó hacia tres días cuando sintió el miedo de perderlo.

Ahora era inútil tratar de negarlo.

Ella amaba a Mason Pines.

Siempre lo había hecho, pero se había rehusado a reconocerlo.

Soltó una exhalación profunda y dejó la revista en el mostrador, paseó su vista por el local, había unos cuanto turistas como de costumbre, sin embargo se sentía solitaria.

Y es que él no estaba ahí…

Santos gnomos, le extrañaba un montón.

Tan sencillo que sería ir a verle a su habitación, pero sabía que si lo hacía probablemente todo lo que sentía saldría como caudal de rio en plena tormenta, y no quería eso, no quería verse torpe frente a la persona que amaba, quería seguir siendo cool frente a él.

Si, quería seguir siendo esa chica genial y relajada, como siempre le había dicho éste que se miraba para él en antaño.

Pero, era asfixiante.

Quería verle con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente, recordando las facciones del rostro adormecido del castaño y sonrió ante la imagen. Se imaginó por un instante como habría sido haberle besado y su corazón se agitó ante ese mero pensamiento.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera, se recargó sobre su palma y trató de serenarse, su mente estaba volando demasiado.

Pasó un buen tiempo de esa manera, aun podía escuchar a ese cliente tratando de decidir que camisa comprar y a las demás personas cuchichear sobre las rarezas de la tienda.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella y oyó la madera del viejo barril crujir, pensó entonces que Mabel había vuelto por fin, por tanto continuó en esa misma posición, sin abrir sus ojos y recargada sobre su mano.

—Ben chica, me he decidido por esta —exclamó de pronto la voz del cliente indeciso, lo que le obligó a abrir sus quinqués olivos.

—Claro — estiró la mano para coger el billete que el extraño le ofrecía para pagar el suvenir y picó uno que otro botón en la registradora para poder sacar el cambio— Aquí tiene…

—Gracias…

—Tenga un buen día y cuéntele a sus amigos de este lugar… —la respiración de la pelirroja se cortó al oír esas palabras, no por la típica despedida, vaya que no, si no por la voz.

Se giró lentamente y poco a poco la silueta de ese que era dueño de sus pensamientos se dibujó en sus pupilas, cabello castaño alborotado bajo esa vieja gorra azul, ojos ocre cálidos como el atardecer, adornados con una sonrisa tenue que dejaba ver el horizonte entre la niñez y la madurez, además esa capa tenue de vello facial se había ido, ya que finalmente el chico Pines se había afeitado.

Si bien a ella le gustaba con esa ligera barba, lampiño tampoco estaba mal.

El representante del pino se encontraba recargado en el mostrador, la camiseta blanca que ostentaba dejaba entrever algunos vendajes en su cuerpo y hacia contraste con su piel ligeramente broceada.

Él le miraba fijamente. Y ella agradeció al cielo, el tener la fuerza para dominar sus propias emociones y poder controlarse para no saltarle encima.

—Dipper…

—Hola ¿Cómo te va? ¿Muchos clientes? — preguntó su interlocutor haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no tartamudear.

—Uh, Bien, lo habitual ya sabes — dijo la de franela sin poder evitar sonreír —Viejo, te ves mucho mejor…

—Bueno, ya no parezco tanto un saco de boxeo — rio.

—Sí, ahora sólo pareces un tipo al que un luchador de sumo de lio una paliza.

— ¿Ah? Tan mal, creí que me veía como alguien a quien atropello un autobús…

Ambos rieron, si bien lo que habían dicho no tenía sentido, el mero hecho es escucharlo de los labios del otro lograba hacerlos sentir renovados.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? Creí que Mabel te había dicho de no bajar hasta mañana.

—Excelente. Ya no duele tanto— se tocó los vendajes —Mabs me dejó bajar para ver televisión pero, no hay nada interesante ¿Sabes?, así que estaba algo aburrido, por tanto ¿No te molesta si te acompaño el resto de la tarde?

El corazón de ella latió fuertemente y su sonrisa solo se acentuó.

—Por supuesto que no bobo, te echaba de menos…—él abrió ligeramente sus fanales, sorprendido por lo último que ella dijo y la bermeja igual.

—Yo igual…— confesó el joven.

Se miraron fijo durante un tiempo considerable, solamente sonriendo y riéndose a cada tanto con bastante nerviosismo, ambos se sentían un par de torpes pero eso estaba bien.

Eso bastaba por ahora, ninguno tenía la intención de hablar todavía sobre ese sentimiento que los unía y les motivaba a actuar de esa manera.

Después de todo el verano apenas acababa de comenzar.

* * *

El sonido que emitían las aves del bosque y el agua del rio, creaban una hermosa armonía la cual se vio abruptamente destrozada con el crujido de una rama.

Un chico de unos 24 años corrió desesperadamente atravesado el páramo en cuestión de segundos, su ropa estaba maltrecha y llena de lodo, rastros de sangre se apreciaban en su rostro y el miedo destilaba por cada poro de su piel.

El chico se tropezó y cayó por la ladera, se golpeó con algunos pinos y quedó aturdido durante varios segundos.

—Dios, no, no— gimió reincorporándose y tratando de pararse, miró en todas direcciones buscando algún indicio de su persecutor, sin embargo gracias al cielo no vio nada, reanudo entonces su carrera y se internó a la parte profunda del bosque, donde los arboles eran tan altos que no dejaba paso a demasiada luz.

Necesitaba conseguir ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Sin embardo el destino parecía burlarse de él cuando llego al pie de una enorme pared de roca, demasiado alta y lisa para poder escalarla y demasiado larga para poder rodearla, el pelinegro golpeo la piedra exasperado y llorando.

—Oh chico, hubiese sido mejor si no hubieras intentado escapar —inquirió una voz profunda y juguetona desde la penumbra.

— ¡No! Por favor, por favor, no me hagas lo mismo que los demás, te lo ruego— lloriqueó el muchacho cayendo de sentón en el suelo y pegándose e a la pared.

—Tranquilo, acabara más rápido de lo que imaginas —sonrió el ente y una enorme sombra se cernió sobre el excursionista.

— ¡No, no, no!

—Lo siento chico, no eres tú a quien quiero pero, servirás hasta que logre atrapar a _**Alioth**_ …

Un grito desgarrador hizo que las aves del bosque huyeran y un silencio brutal gobernó el bosque después de eso.

Solamente una tenebrosa risa se escuchó.

Un terrible augurio se manifestó en las aguas cristalinas del rio que se tornaron de color carmesí.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo.**


	8. Preludio

**Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch.**

 **Esta es sólo mi concepción de un futuro cercano, esperó que les guste.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Preludio**

 **.**

* * *

Stan se recargó en el capot de su viejo auto, cogió una botella de cerveza que se encontraba en este y se la llevó a los labios. Suspiró y sonrió débilmente observando los alrededores, admiró en silencio y con cierto orgullo como Jesús guiaba a un aquelarre de turistas que descendía muy emocionados de un viejo y destartalado autobús.

Nuevos clientes.

Sí.

Probablemente el único lugar dentro de Oregón o incluso dentro de Estados Unidos, que podía jactarse de lucrar con cosas paranormales y presumir de que estas mismas fuesen verdaderas, era sin duda la Cabaña del Misterio, en el oriundo y remoto poblado de Gravity Falls.

Si bien el funcionamiento de dicho establecimiento había sido otra de las estafas de Stanley Pines, ésta había resultado ser más bien una verdad a medias, la excusa perfecta que le había permitido trabajar en el portal y lograr de esta manera el regresar a su mellizo de su exilio dimensional.

Si, a lo largo de tres décadas ese sitio le había provisto de un montón de cosas, tanto buenas como malas.

Pero una vez hubo cumplido su propósito, administrar la tienda ya no era tan llamativo, por ello es que había dejado todo ese asunto en manos de Soos, ese chico rechoncho que le había estado siguiendo desde pequeño y que aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, podría decirse que hasta cierto punto lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Y vaya que ese chaval lo estaba llevando de maravilla, realmente estaba siguiendo bien sus pasos, en cuanto al asunto del show del Sr. Misterio.

Dio otro sorbo y dibujó una sonrisa un tanto más amplia en sus labios, a pesar de que las rarezas de ese pueblo siguieran como tal, desde que recuperó a su hermano y derrotaron a ese cara de triangulo, todo se había vuelto sumamente tranquilo, salvo por ese pequeño incidente con su sobrino-nieto en el bosque hace unos días y a pesar que tanto este último, como su gemelo trataban de averiguar si algo más ocurría detrás de este ataque, él creía que solamente se trataba de algo aislado y que no había un trasfondo más oscuro.

O eso es en lo que quería creer, ya que no estaba en edad de pensar en locas conspiraciones y mucho menos enfrentarlas, por tanto trataría de seguir creyendo firmemente en esa paz con todas sus fuerzas.

Así que se dijo así mismo que ya no debería de pensar más en esas cosas.

No había caso.

Observó entonces a otro grupo de turistas llegar en un jeep y entre ellos distinguió a alguien que le llamó la atención, principalmente por poseer una melena rubia y ojos azules, sumado al hecho de que de ninguna manera se trataba de un foráneo.

— ¿La chica Northwest? — Profirió alzando una de sus grisáceas cejas, al ver a la hija de los herederos de los supuestos fundadores del pueblo descender del vehículo— Vaya, así que pasar un rato sin dinero, les enseñó a esos riquillos a no ser tan rimbombantes...— rememoró como solía vestir aquella chiquilla, incluso en su caminar se notaba que ya no creía que el pueblo le pertenecía.

Después de todo, hace un par de años a ella y su familia les había tocado vivir como cualquier persona normal, sin lujos y luchando por ganarse el pan de cada día.

Lo que hubiese pagado para ver ese momento, pero estaba de viaje con Ford cuando aquello ocurrió.

—Muchas gracias Señor — dijo la muchacha acercándose al conductor, este era un hombre rechoncho de casi un metro ochenta, quien vestía un viejo overol y un sombrero de paja.

—Que va, Señorita, las chicas lindas como usted no deberían de caminar tanto, además nos ayudó a llegar a la famosa Cabaña del misterio, mi Ma y toda la familia se lo agradece — exclamó el hombre con tono sureño y el resto de los tripulantes asintieron contestando un gracias en general antes de ingresar a la tienda.

Fue entonces que la de mirada azulina cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Stan y le saludó con un gesto de manos, el cual le fue correspondido.

—Qué extraño...— murmuró el ex-estafador encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a disfrutar de su bebida.

—Este lugar sigue igual — atinó a decir Pacifica mientras se abría paso entre las personas y admiraba la decoración extraña y los anaqueles con las baratijas, realmente el sitio estaba bastante lleno. Vio entonces como alguien hacía un alboroto frente a una estatua de cera o lo que sea que aquello fuera, no sabía a ciencia cierta si ese era el material de dicha escultura y visualizó a ese hombre de mediana edad con un traje oscuro y un parche en el ojo, meciendo un bastón de un lado a otro e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Jesús Ramírez, o Soos como solían llamarle los habitantes del poblado.

Sonrió, recordando la única vez que había visto ese show, llevado a cabo en aquel entonces por el antecesor del latino, el cual había presenciado cuando era una niña pequeña y que por capricho había obligado a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión a llevarla.

Un poco distinto pero en esencia la misma farsa.

Caminó otro par de pasos y se topó con una castaña de ojos ocre y un suéter tejido a mano, quien acomodaba un montón de camisetas en un perchero.

—Oh mi Dios, ¿Pacifica? — exclamó Mabel acercándose a ella de inmediato sonriendo enormemente.

Le dio un amistoso abrazo.

—Uh-Oh Hey ¿Qué tal todo? — de repente la Northwest se sintió un tanto cohibida, si bien ellas habían hecho las paces en algún punto del pasado y ahora podían decir abiertamente que eran buenas amigas, aun le resultaba un tanto difícil ese tipo de gestos.

—Bien, bien chica, mi hermano me conto que te había visto en el pueblo y dijo que estabas bastante cambiada y que te veías muy bien y realmente no se equivocó, este nuevo look te queda estupendo— le alagó señalando las ropas que llevaba, una sencilla camiseta de mezclilla clara con vaqueros oscuros y zapatillas azules, por su parte la blonda se sonrojó débilmente ante la mención del comentario que el mellizo de la pelicafé había hecho y por el mismísimo cumplido de esta.

—Gracias, tú tambien te ves muy bien, sin los frenillos y con ese nuevo corte de cabello— se rascó la nuca y la representante de la estrella fugaz hizo una reverencia.

—Bueno, pero ven acá... — Mabel la cogió por los hombros y la remolcó hacia el pasillo— Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Ah? ¿No se supone que ahora estas trabajando? — señaló la caja con las camisetas y el perchero, la gemela las miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso puede esperar, o de todos modos ya sabes cómo son los clientes, incluso si esta empaquetado lo abren por ellos mismos — musitó con simplicidad y señaló como uno a uno los compradores se arremolinaron sobre la caja y se dedicaron a sacar su contenido para revisarlo.

—Cierto —concordó la de mirada clara.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras que conducían a piso de arriba y se sentaron en los escalones.

—Entonces ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estuvo Liverpool? —preguntó bastante curiosa la chica Pines.

—Excelente, realmente fue toda una experiencia nueva, sin embargo tuve que volver a mitad de la preparatoria, cuando mis padres pasaron por ese problema con la empresa familiar...

—Oh, lo siento Soos me contó de ello en un correo electrónico— exclamó Mabel, realmente había sido una gran noticia la repentina caída del imperio Northwest

—Está bien, pudimos sobrellevarlo y recientemente a papá le ha ido bien, por fin nos estamos recuperando, pero ¿Sabes? Eso nos unió más y mis padres aprendieron un par de cosas en el proceso...

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí.

—Por cierto felicidades por entrar a Yale Pacifica.

—Gracias, y felicidades a ti también, Dipper me dijo que entraste a la UCLA en su programa de negocios.

—Gracias, ¿Puedes creerlo? Seré toda una dama de negocios en no menos de cinco años— dijo la ojiocre riendo.

—Fue sorpresivo, pero a decir verdad te queda, supongo que los Pines tienen esa inclinación— rio la de hebras doradas haciendo referencia al tío abuelo de su interlocutora.

— ¿Y por cual rama te decidiste tú?

—Derecho.

—Wow, oí que es difícil entrar a la facultad de Derecho de Yale— expresó realmente sorprendida, después de todo, esa universidad privada era muy selectiva y se sabía que sólo el 6% de los aspirantes lograban ingresar— Eres toda una cerebrito, que sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿Creías que era mala en los estudios?

—No—se rio nerviosa la californiana— pero no me lo esperaba... Digo, antes no se veía como que fueses de las chicas que verdaderamente se interesan por la escuela.

—Ya, puede que antes mi cabeza estuviera un poco por las nubes, pero después de conocerles a tu hermano y a ti, he cambiado, así que me pase los últimos años estudiando realmente duro para ingresar...—sonrió con orgullo.

—Es bueno oírte habla así — le palmeó el hombro — Oh es verdad, más tarde vendrán Grenda y Candy, iremos al centro comercial a pasear, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?

—Claro ¿Por qué no?— recordó entonces que gracias a la gemela misterio ella y las antes mencionadas habían limado asperezas y a pesar de que no se frecuentaban ni nada por el estilo, ya no existía ese odio y desprecio mutuo, después de todo habían sido compañeras de instituto y podían hablar normalmente.

—Perfecto, entonces ¿Quieres pasear un rato por la tienda, hasta que lleguen?, hay cosas nuevas...

—Está bien.

—En marcha entonces— alzó los brazos y se puso de pie seguida de la rubia.

* * *

Stanford Pines era bien conocido por ser meticuloso y ordenado, sin embargo en esos instantes, su escritorio, no concordaba precisamente con estas características, al menos un par de docena de papeles estaban esparcidos sobre la madera de roble y había otros tantos recortes de artículos de periódico y paginas abiertas en las nuevas computadoras que había instalado el año anterior.

Todo hablaba acerca de fenómenos paranormales en los alrededores de Gravity Falls.

El viajero soltó un sonoro suspiro, la mitad de la información que había encontrado era basura, simples fantasías, demasiado elaboradas cabía decir y la otra mitad era solo medianamente confiable, algunas cosas sin demasiada coherencia y con exageraciones bastante notorias para un experto como él, tan solo una pequeña porción eran verdaderamente interesantes, sin embargo eran casos aislados, nada que tuviese alguna especie de conexión con lo acontecido con el Gremnomo aquel día, además no había habido ningún ataque parecido. Por tanto comenzaba a creer que simplemente se trataba de una anomalía en el comportamiento de la criatura.

Sin embargo algo dentro de él, probablemente ese sexto sentido que poseía para esos sucesos extraños, le decía que de verdad había algo más profundo, solo que no podía distinguir que era con exactitud. Tomó de un lugar en la mesa un pequeño montón de papeles y recortes, los observó fijamente, aquella era la única cosa que parecía tener posibilidades de tener una mínima conexión.

Recientes extravíos y desapariciones de personas en los bosques de Oregón aledaños a Gravity Falls.

Sin embargo la cantidad de personas no era en si un hecho alarmante, hablando fríamente, apenas unas cinco o seis en total, en un periodo de nueve meses hasta la fecha, una cantidad mínima a la anual. Tal vez era simple coincidencia, pero igual decidió que se lo comentaría a Mason más tarde. Dejó las hojas y se estiró en su sitio, sus viejas articulaciones crujieron y se sintió un poco mejor gracias a ello, estaba acumulando demasiada tensión.

—Supongo que la edad por fin me está alcanzando— murmuró riendo, se recargó en su silla y las ruedas de esta se movieron ligeramente por el peso, estiró su mano y de un pequeño frigorífico sacó una bebida energética.

Volvió la vista hacia el manuscrito inacabado del cuarto diario y lo cogió para ojear lo que ya había terminado de escribir.

Paseó sus dedos sobre la figura triangular que protagonizaba el capítulo central del epitome, Bill Cipher y el Raromargedón, leyó algunos fragmentos de la crónica de aquella lucha, en la que él y su familia desafiaron el destino que el demonio había dictaminado para ellos. Gracias al cielo aquello era ahora una simple historia que actualmente tan sólo se encontraba plasmada en tinta y papel, un lejano recuerdo que solamente se hallaba vivo en la parte más profunda de la memoria colectiva de aquellos que se vieron involucrados directamente en el incidente.

Un pitido le hizo levantar la vista del libro y miró por sobre su hombro hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el sonido, sus ojos visualizaron entonces la pantalla de su computadora, en la cual se apreciaba la ventana emergente de su sistema de correo electrónico, el cual le avisaba de un nuevo mensaje.

El remitente era un viejo conocido suyo en las oficinas de gobierno y en el asunto colocaba un simple:

 _Revisa esto lo más pronto posible, es tu área de especialidad_

Extrañado procedió a abrir el contenido del correo.

—Pero... ¿Qué es esto?— su voz no logró disimular la sorpresa que le embargo, después de que clickeara sobre el icono de los archivos adjuntos y comenzaran a abrirse docenas de documentos confidenciales y cifrados extraños.

¿Qué era todo eso?

* * *

—Hey ¿Cuánto apuestas a que ese cliente comprará la bola de nieve con el gnomo feo?— susurró Wendy acercándose al castaño.

—Otro pote de helado de pistache con chispas, pero yo creo que llevará ese llavero con la cabeza miniaturizada, ha estado viéndolo cada cinco minutos verificando que nadie lo haya tomado...— le respondió Dipper haciendo el mismo movimiento que ella.

Estaban demasiado cerca, sus hombros rozaban y podían sentir perfectamente la temperatura corporal del otro.

Una cercanía bastante agradable para los dos.

Y es que ya llevaban un par de horas jugando apuestas en las que ambos se encontraban tratando de adivinar que comprarían los turistas y se podría decir que de momento las cuentas sobre los aciertos iban en empates

Estrecharon las manos para sellar el trato y miraron fijamente al chico larguirucho con remera hawaiana y pantaloncillos cortos, a la espera de la decisión final sobre el suvenir que finalmente compraría.

El cliente miró ambos objetos y pareció tener una pelea interna de magnitudes abismales, Wendy y Dipper le miraron con intensidad sonriendo confiados en sus propias apuestas.

El fuereño estiró su mano y el más joven de los Hombres Pines saboreo su victoria al ver que esta se dirigía hacia el llavero.

— ¡Larry ya nos vamos!— un grito interrumpió el momento decisivo y los tres se giraron sólo para ver como una mujer menuda, de nariz aguileña y gafas ridículamente enormes llamaba al muchacho quien inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

—Pero mamá todavía no escojo mi regalo— profirió inflando las mejillas y ayudando a la señora con las cosas que cargaba, ambos se dirigieron al mostrador.

—Ya, ya, eres igual a tu padre, por eso ya te escogí esto— exclamó su progenitora enseñándole una camiseta rosada con diseño de gatitos zombis.

Silencio.

— ¡OMG es perfecta!

Apuesta a la basura.

— ¿Encontró todo lo que necesitaba?— interrumpió la Corduroy haciendo gestos y colocando una sonrisa poco creíble, en un intento por no soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, querida gracias — le contestó extendiendo un par de billetes grandes para pagar su compra, totalmente ajena a la apuesta de la pelirroja y el castaño a su lado quien igual que la chica trataba de no reír.

La mujer y su hijo se fueron y ambos chicos soltaron una tremenda algazara.

—Oh Dios, no puedo con esto, es delirante— exclamó la de pecas en un tono apenas audible recargándose y enterrando la cara en el hombro del menor para de esta manera controlar su risa.

—Bien, supongo que el helado puede esperar por otro cliente indeciso— acotó Mason sin poder disimular tampoco, reía tan fuerte que comenzaba a dolerle un poco.

Todos los presentes les miraron bastante extrañados.

—Hey ustedes dos ¿Qué es tan gracioso que casi hace que les dé un ataque?— inquirió Mabel acercándose seguida de cierta rubia que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de ambos amigos.

—Pacifica, viniste—Saludó él estirando sus mejillas en una amplia sonrisa, y las risotadas fueron cesando poco a poco.

— Wow, ¿Qué te sucedió Dipper?— preguntó la ojiazul alzando una ceja en un elegante gesto al caer en cuenta de las curaciones en el rostro del gemelo.

—Es una larga historia, que implica explosiones y cosas raras— respondió rascándose la mejilla.

— No me digas que lo de la construcción...— los gemelos misterio le hicieron señas para que bajara la voz y los demás no pudiesen escucharle— ¿Fuiste tú...?

—Ya me conoces...—Se encogió de hombros.

Pacifica miró a Mabel con el ceño levemente fruncido por haber omitido aquel hecho.

—Ups olvide contártelo —profirió la castaña sacando la lengua y golpeándose levemente la cabeza.

—Ciertamente se nota que regresaron al pueblo— profirió la rubicunda llevándose una mano a la sien.

Wendy miró a la blonda y sin dejar de recargarse en Dipper levantó una mano.

—Hey, Northwest ¿Qué tal todo?— exclamó en su usual tono relajado la de franela, sonriendo de lado.

—Corduroy— la representante de la llama le miró y mentiría si no dijera que se sorprendió de apenas haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la leñadora pero sobre todo por la cercanía que ésta mantenía con el de gorra —¿Eh? bien, supongo que todo normal.

—Estupendo, ¿Sigues trabajando donde Linda Susan?— continuó y ambos castaños miraron asombrados a la heredera.

—Sí, pero sólo de jueves a Domingo.

— ¿Trabajas en el Restaurante?— inquirió la chica Pines dejando caer su mandíbula.

— Tu ropa es una cosa pero... ¿Tú de mesera? Eso sí que es una sorpresa— agregó Dipper sin cambiar su expresión ni moverse de su sitio — Me encantaría ver eso...

—Dios, no se sorprendan tanto chicos— se rascó la nuca— En algún momento ustedes irían, por eso no lo dije. ¿Y por qué es tan asombroso? Solo trabajo como cualquier persona normal.

—Realmente cambiaste—empezó el adolescente— Ahora eres verdaderamente maravillosa — alagó el chico con inocencia.

La de quinqués oliva estrechó la mirada ante esta declaración y suspiró meneando ligeramente la cabeza y sonriendo, separándose por fin del varón.

— ¡MABEL!— los cuatro escucharon un poderoso grito proveniente de la entrada y vislumbraron dos siluetas bien conocidas.

Grenda fue la primera en salir corriendo seguida de Candy y a mitad de camino se encontraron con la castaña, quien tambien había pegado la carrera hacia sus mejores amigas.

Las tres chicas se abrazaron fuertemente y por poco caen al suelo.

—Chicas las extrañe un montón— exclamó la estrella fugaz con lagrimillas en sus ojos.

—Ow Ow, por fin estamos juntas, y haremos de este un increíble verano— habló la de lentes sin separarse.

—Sí, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer juntas después de tanto tiempo— añadió la más alta.

— Por supuesto y lo primero que haremos será pasear por todo el centro comercial...— comentó emocionada, los otros tres las miraron y sonrieron ante tal escena, ciertamente había cosas que no habían cambiado.

—Hola Dipper— le saludó Grenda una vez se hubieron separado.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Luces como si un luchador de sumo te hubiese dado una paliza— indicó la pelinegra y la bermeja le pegó un amistoso golpe en el pecho al pelicafé.

—Te lo dije— soltó la representante de la bolsa de hielo sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mason sólo rodo los ojos y sonrió.

—Esa es una larga historia que puedo contarles de camino al centro comercial, por cierto invite a Pacifica— Respondió Mabel y señaló a la muchacha, quien las saludó.

—No hay problema— afirmó Candy metiendo las manos a sus vaqueros y sonriéndole a la rubia— ¿Qué tal?

—Está bien mientras más mejor, — asintió la más fortachona.

—Entonces en marcha — dijo la californiana dando un par de pasos. Pero se detuvo en seguida —Oh cierto, Bro-Bro, ¿No te gustaría venir tambien? Digo antes estabas aburrido y eso...

— ¿Eh? Bueno...—miró a Wendy quien le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le palmeó el pecho.

—Vamos torpe, ve con ellas, todavía falta para que mi turno acabe y ya sabes tengo que ir a la Taberna saliendo de aquí— le animó y Pacifica enarcó una ceja.

¿Acaso ellos...?

—Vale, entonces nuestras apuestas cesan hasta nuevo aviso...— rio él llevando una de sus manos al gorro de la ojiverde y jalándolo levemente en respuesta a los golpes que previamente había recibido.

Mabel quiso pegar un chillido de ternura ante tal escena pero se contuvo, sus amigas sólo se miraron sin entender que sucedía.

—Mientras no olvides lo que me debes todo estará bien, tonto— Dipper asintió y se separó de la mayor —Entonces chicas, sólo esperen cinco minutos, iré a cambiarme— y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de un par de ojos olivos y otros azules.

—Esperémosle afuera chicas— sugirió la de suéter y las otras féminas asintieron siguiéndola —Hasta luego Wendy, prometo que no dejare que ninguna chica intente coquetear con mi hermano.

La hija del varonil Dan se sonrojó ante aquella promesa que ella no había pedido.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo su pequeña amiga ya se había ido.

Mabel era muy perceptiva y Pacifica tambien.

Ya que la de mirada celeste sólo atinó a reír entre dientes, pues la joven leñadora era bastante transparente en ocasiones, pero no dijo nada, se dedicó simplemente a mirarla de soslayo antes de salir, imaginando el origen de aquellas palabras por parte de la melliza.

— ¿Ellos están saliendo?— curioseó la Northwest emparejándose con la castaña.

—No en realidad — expresó carcajeándose— Todavía...

Pero seguramente ese par no tardaría mucho en concretar algo.

Después de todo se notaba a leguas que se gustaban.

Dipper entró a su habitación y de la cómoda sacó una camiseta limpia, se colocó su sudadera azul y se la arremango, se miró en el espejo un segundo, cerciorándose de que no se veía tan mal y bajó las escaleras, se asomó brevemente por la puerta de la tienda y se despidió con una sonrisa radiante de la cajera. Quien le respondió de la misma manera.

Se dirigió entonces a la entrada de la cabaña y vislumbró a su hermana y las otras adolescentes esperándole en el pórtico.

— ¿Niños a dónde van?— indagó Stan apareciendo de la nada, llevaba en sus manos un six de cervezas y una bolsa de bretzel salados.

—Iremos al centro comercial— se adelantó a contestar Mabel y el mayor le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que te encuentras totalmente recuperado— habló mirando esta vez y de pies a cabeza al joven cazador.

—Sí, tío Stan.

—En ese caso...—musitó el viejo rebuscando en uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta oscura—Toma estas — le lanzó a Dipper las llaves del auto — Ya tienes permiso de conducir ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero...

—Oh wow, ¿En serio podemos llevarnos tu auto?— preguntó emocionada la gemela del muchacho mirando las llaves en la mano de su consanguíneo.

—Sí, bueno de cualquier forma no lo iba a usar hoy— Stan se encogió de hombros y se colocó bajo la axila el paquete de las frituras — Así que sólo tengan cuidado niños...— meneó la mano restándole hierro al asunto y reanudando su camino al sofá en la parte trasera de la casa.

Talvez el ex-señor misterio no lo diría en voz alta pero darles el auto a los chicos, era más por evitar que atravesaran a pie el bosque y prevenir otro accidente con criaturas sobrenaturales que por la pobre excusa que les había dado.

Los mellizos se miraron.

— ¡Genial!— dijeron al unísono y a paso apresurado se precipitaron a abordar el vehículo.

Mason se introdujo en el asiento del conductor y a su lado se sentó Pacifica, ya que Mabel había optado por ir en la parte trasera con Grenda y Candy para poderles contar sobre el incidente con el Gremnomo.

—Hace mucho que no me subía a este cacharro, espero que todavía ande— exclamó en un tono levemente nostálgico la de fanales azules, el californiano le miró.

—Ya somos dos— dio la vuelta al switch y gracias al cielo el motor arrancó — Pacifica, ¿Te importaría cambiarle a la estación de radio?— cuestionó el más alto metiendo los cambios y agarrando la carretera.

La Northwest hiso caso a lo que su amigo le indicó y buscó entre las estaciones una que fuese del agrado de todos los tripulantes.

Finalmente le dejó en una estación local en la que sonaba _Kiss me_ de Sixpence None the Richer.

En algún punto de la canción y durante el trayecto todos los adolescentes comenzaron a acompañar con sus voces el coro, incluido Dipper.

* * *

Aparcó en el primer espacio libre que encontró cerca de la entrada, metió el parking y apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón y colocó el bastón de seguridad en el volante, mientras que las chicas descendían del automóvil, trazando ya el recorrido que harían dentro del establecimiento.

—Primera parada, la tienda de cosméticos— entonó Mabel alzando un puño y recibiendo la afirmación de las otras mujeres del grupo, y se adentraron en el lugar, menos Pacifica quien esperó a que el pelicafé bajara del auto.

— ¿No iras corriendo también?— inquirió el representante del pino viendo como su hermana mayor corría dentro de la tienda.

—No creas que todas la chicas enloquecemos con el maquillaje— le contestó la representante de la llama encogiéndose de hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Claro que no lo creo— recordó a la Corduroy— Pero cuando éramos pequeños, usabas demasiado— él entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado.

— ¿Sabes la cantidad de dinero que se gasta en los productos básicos? Es aterrador saber cuánto se despilfarra al mes en eso— movió sus manos para acentuar sus palabras y en respuesta Dipper soltó una risita.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que te oiría decir eso, le hubiese buscado un psiquiatra.

—Eres bastante exagerado ¿Lo sabias?

—Mabs me lo dice a diario...

Ambos rieron.

Pasearon por todos los estantes del primer tramo de locales, sin realmente interesarse por algo que en ellos se estuviese exhibiendo.

O así fue hasta que llegaron a una joyería, Mason se detuvo frente al aparador principal y observó detenidamente un par de pequeños pendientes color zafiro, nada ostentosos pero no menos lindos por ello, sin poderlo evitar los imaginó en la chica pelirroja que era dueña de sus sentimientos y su corazón dio un vuelco, dirigió entonces su atención a la etiqueta con el precio, no eran demasiado caros pero de momento no contaba con el capital suficiente para comprarlos, se dijo a si mismo que en ese caso debería de pedirle al tío Stan, o en todo caso a Soos, de que le dejase trabajar en la cabaña para ganar el resto.

— ¿Te gustan esos?— preguntó Pacifica acercándose al muchacho.

—Sí, son perfectos...— respondió de manera automática, haciendo la cuenta mental de la cantidad de horas que le tomaría reunir el dinero.

— ¿Para la chica Corduroy?

—Sí, espera ¿Cómo...? — la miró sorprendido saliendo por fin de su mundo imaginario.

—Oh vamos Dipper, eres muy obvio- rodó los ojos y rio en voz baja.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, o ¿A caso creías que esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que pones cada vez que la ves son fáciles de disimular?—se cruzó de brazos.

—No es tan así... ¿O sí?— jaló su gorra sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban con cada palabra que la de hebras doradas decía.

—Sí, si lo es.

—Supongo que no puedo negarlo en ese caso.

—Nunca supiste ocultarlo en realidad, recuerdo que hace cinco años, era incluso más obvio que hoy en día.

—Era más torpe.

—Sólo más sincero e inocente, Pines, esas son cualidades que muchos hombres ya no poseen ¿Sabes? Pienso, que realmente ella tiene mucha suerte, quiero decir, sigues enamorado de ella después de todo este tiempo—apremió su interlocutora y él se avergonzó más.

—En realidad hubo un momento en que creí que mi corazón ya la había olvidado— habló él con voz queda colocando una mano sobre el vitral— Incluso salí con una chica durante el instituto, pero el sentimiento no era igual, en su momento no me di cuenta, pero Wendy jamás logró salir de mis pensamientos y tal vez te suene raro y quizás pienses que soy un cursi pero probablemente esto se trate de amor verdadero— viró medio rostro y Pacifica pudo ver en sus ojos ocre todo el amor que el adolescente profesaba por la mayor— ¿Es muy loco pensar de esa manera?

Ella negó con la cabeza y coloco una cálida sonrisa.

—Sería más loco, no darse cuenta de ello con solo mirarte a los ojos...

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que un día estaría hablando de esas cosas con Pacifica Northwest?

Si hablaba con franqueza, era agradable poder ser así de sincero con alguien que no fuese un miembro de su familia.

—Bueno, entonces espera un poco aquí, ahora vuelvo, veré si tienen sistema de apartado— profirió señalando la joyería y dando un par de pasos.

—Realmente tiene suerte...— murmuró una vez que el joven estuvo fuera de rango, miró los pendientes y un sentimiento agridulce le embargo.

Sentía un poco de envidia de Wendy.

Cualquier mujer que pudiese ser amada durante tanto tiempo a pesar de la distancia debía de reconocer que era afortunada por haber capturado el corazón de un hombre que hiciese tal cosa.

O al menos así es como ella se sentiría si estuviese en su lugar.

Meció su cabeza de lado a lado y colocó su mejor sonrisa alejando aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Cualquier cosa que ella pudiese imaginar jamás podría ser real, por ello le tocaba actuar como una buena amiga y apoyar al chico Pines.

A los pocos segundo el joven cazador reapareció por el mismo camino que se había ido, tenía en su rostro una enorme sonrisa y en su mano una nota.

—Listo— exclamó alegremente regresando donde la mesera—En cuanto dé el resto podré sacarlos.

—Bien por ti, pero asegúrate de ya estar saliendo con ella cuando eso ocurra...

—Gracias Pacifica.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Bueno sólo quise hacerlo, ya que me escuchaste, digo es bueno hablar de estas cosas con tus amigos ¿No?

—Por supuesto.

Y continuaron con su recorrido por las tiendas para darle alcance al resto del grupo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar dentro de las profundidades bosque, en un sitio oscuro, dos figuras se alzaban frente a una pila de cadáveres en descomposición.

Solamente uno de los dos entes poseía una figura humana, la otra media tan alto como cualquier pino viejo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?!— Gritó el hombre a la enorme sombra— Estas exagerando con esto.

—Oh vamos hombre, tú mejor que nadie sabe que para hacer los preparativos necesitamos una gran cantidad de energía.

—Pero dijimos que sólo sería lo suficiente hasta tener a Alioth, él es a quien necesitamos, no toda esta matanza sin sentido

— ¿Sin sentido? — gruñó la criatura— sólo mira toda esta energía vital —materializo entre sus enormes garras una esfera de luz dorada — Si bien no se acerca ni una pizca a lo que Alioth nos dará, es suficiente para controlar las alteraciones en las dimensiones y preparar el ritual.

—Lo sé pero los preparativos están casi listos, así que no tiene sentido seguir matando a más personas...

—Por favor— rio sarcástico— ¿Ahora resulta que tienes conciencia?

—Me importa un comino la gente, pero si sigues haciendo esto atraerás la atención de todos y pondrás sobre aviso a nuestra presa principal—riñó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Oh ya cállate ¿Quieres?— la sombra cogió al hombre por el cuello— suenas demasiado humano para haber vendido tu alma a la oscuridad— una hilera enorme de dientes dibujo la más aterradora sonrisa que el encapuchado había vito en su vida.

—Bájame ahora mismo, podré haberte vendido mi alma, pero sigo siendo tu amo, hicimos un trato, recuérdalo demonio maldito— musitó firme sin permitir que el miedo lo embargase.

Estiró su mano izquierda y una cadena cubierta por una fina capa de luz carmesí apareció y conectó el corazón del extraño al cuerpo del ente.

—Sólo hasta que todo termine, después tu vida no valdrá nada para mí— lo dejó caer— No me detendré, pero puedo darte un par de días...

—Como sea— escupió sobándose el cuello— De todas maneras mis bestias ya están en camino a capturar a Alioth.

—Espero que no se salga de control como la última vez, estuvimos esperando tanto para que madurara como para que un estúpido animal lo mate...

—Eso fue tu culpa, tu oscuridad enloqueció a mi criatura...

—Estupideces, tu fuiste quien no supo controlarlo adecuadamente— rio burlón—pero que más se puede esperar de un insípido humano.

—Recuerda que este insípido humano es el único que puede brindarte la oportunidad de cumplir lo que deseas— la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la enorme sombra— Ahora limpia tu desastre.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Alaric.

El mortal sonrió victorioso y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso color ámbar.

La sombra se transformó en una bruma espesa y cubrió los cuerpos, la sangre comenzó a empapar la tierra y la hierba alrededor y poco a poco los restos fueron consumidos como si un ácido potente hubiese sido rociado sobre ellos,

Los engranajes del destino habían comenzado a moverse.

La catástrofe se avecinaba en el horizonte y nadie se había percatado de ello aun.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, oficialmente es el capítulo más largo, conforme me vaya percatando de los errores ortográficos y gramaticales los iré corrigiendo.**

 **Por cierto me gustaría saber que parte de este capítulo les gustaría que tuviese una ilustración, dejen su sugerencias en los comentarios, gracias.**


End file.
